It shouldn't have happened
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: A drunken mistake, a night of Lust.Hermione is trying to forget it ever happened, but our favorite professor is having none of that. Will she give in to him? WARNING Snape is Dominant possessive and cruel I know that all BDSM relationships should be consensual and have safewords,aftercare and a lot of communication. this one doesn't it's just a fantasy. Drarry so mentions of slash
1. Chapter 1

**_This is another Snape and Hermione Fiction, but it will be longer and have more detail than my two shot._**

**_Warning Snape is dark and dominant, but he does love Hermione_**

**_It will be a little different to the books, for example Dumbledore is still alive, both of twins are and the final battle never happened but voldemort was still defeated_**

**_Hermione will be seventeen at the beginning of my story!_**

**_This first chapter will be quite short as it is just a taste of what's to come._**

**_Review please_**

* * *

><p>I do not own harry potter<p>

HPOV

Oh Merlin, how did I let this happen? Why would I do it? I am Hermione Jean Granger for gods sake and I don't do one night stands, upon till last night I was a virgin.

I glance over at the pale body laying right next to me and sigh; this is without a doubt one of those mistakes that will come back to haunt me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Debating my options for just a second before leaping into action, I jump up from the bed and hurriedly scramble to grab all of my clothes, I do not want to be here when he wakes up, that would just be mortifying; I bet that he is already regretting what we did. I know that I am.

Okay that is not entirely true, I have been fantasising about him for a long time, but there is a difference between fantasy and reality, right?

However a small annoying part aknowleges that it surpassed my expectations in so many ways, but now that the heat of the moment is gone I am just left feel embarrassed and dare I say... scared? He is going to make my life a living hell after this, I just know he is. Perhaps I deserve it, I shouldn't have drank so much last night, I was just upset about Ronald and Lavender.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione dear Welcome, it's good to have you here" Mrs. Weasley exclaims as soon as I enter the burrow.

I smile instantly feeling at home. "I'm glad to be here" I tell her as she wraps her arms around me, I quickly return the hug, enjoying the feeling of being in her arms; Mrs. Weasley is like my second mother to me, and the burrow like a second home.

"Ronald's upstairs dear" she says, a knowing smile gracing her face which of course causes small blush to creep up my neck and stain my cheeks. Does everyone know about my… crush on Ron? Not that it really matters; I don't think that it will be long before we become official. He has been dropping hints recently and even Harry says that is only a matter of time.

"I better go up and say Hi" I say turning and practically running up the stairs, it will be good to see my friends again; I haven't seen them since summer began

I reach his door and push it open, my eyes widen andI gasp at the scene I see before me, there is Ronald with his lips locked onto none other than Lavender brown. I feel as though my heart is about the break in two as tears form in my eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Two pairs of eyes turn to look at me. Ron's face becoming even paler than usual as he realises that I am here. "Hermione your early" he mumbles out lamely, causing me to just shake my head in disgust.

I don't even acknowledge his words " I thought that I meant something to you, but clearly I was mistaken" I say, the tears finally beginning to escape and spill slowly down my cheeks at their betrayal.

"Hermione, you know that I have feelings for you" he starts, causing me to scoff; I do not believe that for one second! "But you are not my girlfriend, so I'm free to do whatever the hell I want to" he says, his face turning red.

I just shake my head "anything we had between us is over" I say, my voice surprisingly strong, as I turn and flee from the room.

I am Hermione Granger and no man can break me.

END FLASHBACK

I was wrong though there is a serious chance that the man lying on the bed, just may be able to do that. I quickly finish dressing before grabbing a pen and the paper of the nightstand

_I'm so so sorry about last night._

_Let's just forget it ever happened._

_-Hermione_

Satisfied with the note, I smile, maybe I shall be spared the humiliation once he realises just how sorry I am, I turn and head out of the door.

As I walk down the streets of London, I cannot help but wonder if people can tell what I have just done, that I've just had sex. However I dismiss the irrational thought.

Turning I enter the coffee shop seeing just the blonde head that I was looking for. I make my way over to the table and sit down. "Hermione! Finally I have been waiting here for the past ten minutes" he says in a huff, causing me to giggle at him despite my mood.

"Sorry I just.." could I really tell him what I did. "I had sex last night" I say eventually, causing him eyebrows to quirk upwards.

"With who Hermione, don't tell me it was Weasley" he says a look of pure hatred on his face, well I could relate to that.

"No… worse"

"Who.." he asks, leaning across the table towards me.

"Professor Snape"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed._**

**_Just thought I'd let you know, I like Draco so him and Hermione will be friends because she's going to need one._**

**_If you like this story, I suggest that you read Detention with Snape.. my two shot... and Review_**

**_I don't own Harry potter._**

**_Read and review._**

**_HPOV_**

"Severus?" he asks, shock clearly written all over his face "you lost your virginity to him?" he asks and I can't blame him for being surprised, hell I was surprised.

" Would I make this up?" I ask with a small sigh. Already I am tiring of this conversation, Draco has always been dramatic and I really do not wish to relive the events.

"Ewww why would you.. with Severus?" he asks, causing me to stare at him in shock. Is he blind? Does he really not see what I see in the potions master, he is so sexy and he just has this aura of power that demands respect; maybe that's why I like him so much.

"Well he's… I don't know I was drunk" I wail, not yet willing to admit my true feelings to Draco and I was drunk, it's not like I am lying.

"Wait you were drunk?" he asks, the tone in his voice making it obvious that he is struggling to come to terms with everything that I have said to him "who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he jokes and uncontrollable giggles build up in my throat.

"What happened?" He asks me,

"It doesn't matter" I say, waving my hand in a dismissive gesture at him, but I cannot resist spilling my guts." How am I going to face him when we go back to Hogwarts? I'm doing my NEWT's this year and I picked potions as an option, what if he tells everyone? or worse what if he fails me?" I practically shout, panic creeping its way into my voice. I've never failed a subject in my life.

"Hermione you're sleeping with the teacher; that means good grades" Draco teases, but I'm in no mood for it.

I explode "I swear to god, if you do not begin to take me seriously, I will hex your bloody balls off" I feel all eyes on me, and blush, shrinking back into my seat, I hadn't meant to be that loud."Sorry" I say addressing the café as I turn back to the arsehole who is currently laughing his pretty blonde head of at me.

"Merlin take a joke Hermione" he says, but then he sighs, running one hand though this perfect hair "It's all going to be okay you know?" he reassures me, as his free hand reaches across the table seeking mine, I am grateful as I feel his slim fingers wrap around my own, squeezing my hand softly. It's nice to know that I have his support.

"Thank you" I say softly as I squeeze his back, smiling just a little, even though we both know he is lying. "Want to get out of here?" I ask as the bill is not so subtly placed on the table by the stuck up waitress.

"Sure" he says, as he picks up the bill before I can reach for it and quickly settles it, I frown in disapproval, but say nothing to him; I have learnt from past experience that it is just the way it goes, pureblood men will always pay for the women. I may think that it is sexist and demeaning, but I understand that it is just the way their world works.

Linking my arm within his own, we exit the café "besides it should be fun next time I see Severus" he says, causing my head to snap up in shock, seeing the smirk that is plastered all over his face. How could I have forgotten how close the Malfoy family is with Professor Snape.

"Draco you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone, not even him." I state as I look up at him.

"Relax I was just teasing you again. Your secret is safe with me" he tells me, causing me to grin as I lean in a little closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you" I tease right back, as we walk along the streets.

"Oh I'm sure it has nothing to do with my pretty face and dazzling personality" he banters.

"Not to mention your modesty" I say with a roll of my eyes.

He chuckles, "yes that too"

"We better get you back to the burrow" he says after a while, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the very thought of the Weasley's.

"I'm not staying there anymore" I say lightly, hoping that he will not ask me why.

"Why not?" Damn guess that I'm not in luck today.

I sigh "I really don't want to talk about it" I tell him quietly; but what I really mean is that I don't want Draco freaking out and cursing him.

He takes my arm, leading me into an abandoned corner, pushing my back up against the wall "okay something has been bothering you.. now spill" he demands.

"I walked in on Ron snogging Lavender" I say simply as if it is no big deal. "I just don't understand I thought that he liked me" I continue, my eyes dropping down to the floor as I blink back the tears that are threatening to fall again.

"He did what? I'll avada that Weasel a" he spurts and that does it, I find myself laughing, real laughter, my head thrown back at what my best friend has just said.

He always knows just how to cheer me up. I lift my head meeting his eyes, but surprisingly he does not join me in my laughter, he looks livid, wait he isn't being serious is he? "Draco calm down, It doesn't matter, it's not like he owes anything to me" I say with a small shrug**_._**

"Hermione! We will get him for this I swear to you, I just refuse to go to Azkaban for him" I was glad that he wasn't going to go kill Ron, however much the idea appeals to me.

"We'll see" I say with a shrug. I'm used to it.

"Now where are you staying?" he asks me and I hesitate "I don't know" I finally admit. The thought suddenly hits me hard; I have nowhere to go.

"You could always go stay with Severus" he says with a smirk.

I glare at him as I rest my hand on his chest, pushing him back away from me."Oh shove of Malfoy" I huff as I begin to walk away.

I feel his hand on my arm, before the whole world spins; We're apparating!

Finally my feet land on solid ground and I reach out to steady myself, feeling a hand clasping my own. I look up to see Draco stood there watching me with concern. "You shall stay with me and my family for the remainder of the holidays" he says leaving no room for an argument.

I open my mouth to object, but close it. "Thank you Draco" I say finally as I follow him upstairs and into the guestroom.

"I'll just go inform my parents" he says, before disappearing, my nose wrinkles up in distaste as I see the bright green room. Very Slytherin. My suitcases already placed on the bed, almost as if someone had known.

"Ahem" a voice coughs from behind me, causing me to spin around, slamming straight into someone's chest "I have been asked to inform you dinner will be served in ten minutes" A cold voice trails.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters, you guys are amazing!_**

**_I won't be doing it that often, but this chapter will be entirely in Severus' point of view… so I'm sorry if it turns out shit, he's just a harder character to write that's all!_**

**_Anyways, I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in this story._**

**_Review please!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPOV<em>**

"How dare she? The insolent little chit" I fume, pacing up and down the large fur rug as I turn to glance at my old friend who sits impassively in his chair. "She has made me look like a complete imbecile" I continue "leaving me to wake up in bed alone, like I meant nothing to her and that bloody note what in Merlins name was that about?"

"Who?" Lucius inquires, staring at me as though I have lost my mind; maybe I have, having sex with a student? I must be loosing it.

"That Hermione Granger" I snarl turning away from him and glaring into the roaring fireplace.

I hear a loud cough as though someone is choking on their 500 galleon whisky. "Severus, my old friend you cannot be serious. The girl is just half your age.. not to mention a muggleborn." I feel my temper begin to flare, and that is a dangerous thing to happen as I was not in the best of moods to start with.

Despite my anger I am quick to defend my woman."She is the brightest witch of her age as you well know and surely we are over all of this pureblood nonsense. I myself am I only a half blood" I remind Lucius.

"Relax my friend. I merely meant that she is not accustomed to the ways of our lifestyle, she is independent Severus and she could never be tied down like a good wife should be." It is true I would always expect Hermione to always be submissive to my wishes like a woman should be.

"She will get used to it. I do not plan to give up on this one." I tell Lucius firmly " she will be mine whether she likes it or not." I thought that I made it perfectly clear last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_I throw open the door to my bedroom, pulling Miss Granger closer to my body, her long legs wrapped securely around my waist. I feel her soft lips sliding up and down over my neck, causing me to shiver at the warm, wet sensation of her tongue._

_"Tell me that you're mine" I demand, throwing her down on the bed as I undo the buttons of my waistcoat, yet she remains silent. I turn to face the shaking form of Hermione, my eyes piercing her own. "Tell me" I snarl letting her know I am serious as my eyes trail down the exposed creamy-white skin of her neck and cleavage._

_"I'm…" she starts, but she is not quick enough; why does she doubt this. I jump onto the bed, pushing her backwards her head hitting the pillow._

_Her big brown eyes looking up at me; so full of innocence and trust it is almost a shame to corrupt her… almost. "Tell me Hermione, tell me who you belong to" I demand, dipping my head down and pressing a soft kiss to her pulse point._

_"I'm yours" she whimpers in a voice that is so submissive, I know that I will have no problem taming her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Then as I awoke this morning, she was gone! "Severus we will of course support you in your decision, but remember she is just a child." I scoff… she most certainly is not a child.

"I don't recall asking for your permission" I drawl coldly. I do not care whether he is my friend of not, this is my decision.

There is a sharp knock at the door I glare at the door."Come in" Lucius calls out, his tone of voice the complete opposite of my own; steady and calm.

The door slowly creaks open to reveal Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes widen as he looks at me, he looks hesitant.

"Father, I just came to inform you that Hermione will be staying for the remainder of the holidays" he says shuffling nervously in the doorway. Looks like she told him what happened.

" That's fine Draco. Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Shall you be joining us Severus?" he questions, causing me to smirk slightly.

"I shall, I'll go fetch Hermione" I say, leaving the room before either of them have a chance to object.

Walking up the steps two at a time, I stride towards the best guest room; I have no doubt which one she will be in.

Standing in the doorway, I look at her; the vision of perfection as she stands with her back to me. I cough loudly to get her attention. It works as she turns, her luscious honey coloured hair flying as she smacks into my chest. "I have been asked to inform you dinner will be served in ten minutes" I inform her in my coldest voice possible. She is about to know the full force of my anger.

"I erm.. I" she stutters lamely and I fight to suppress the smirk, where is the confident, know it all Hermione Granger?

"Until then I think you and I should have a little talk" I say, resting my hands on her shoulders and turning her to face away from me, guiding her forwards towards the bed. "Sit" I demand and quickly she obeys, scooting back on the bed.

"Professor I can explain" her eyes dropping to the floor in a perfect submissive pose. There is hope yet.

"Hermione, call me Severus" I demand, my tone softening just slightly as I reach forward brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Now where did you disappear too this morning? That was rather naughty" I'm playing with her no excuses will work.

"Because It was just a mistake Professor" she says quietly. A mistake? A fucking mistake?

"Now you listen to me and you listen good" I say cupping her cheek firmly in my hand and forcing her to look up at me, her large brown eyes meeting my own. "What we have is not a mistake, you are going to be my lover whether you like it or not" Her eyes widen as she looks at me with disbelief. "Do you understand me?" I ask, my fingers digging into the smooth flesh of her cheeks.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice is it?" She asks me; the smart arse I know coming back.

"No you don't. So you're going to be a good girl and kiss me" I say in a matter of fact tone.

She nods as she leans up, pressing her soft lips against my own. She was a lot better at obeying than I thought. It's almost too easy.

I allow my eyes to close as I relax into her kiss and then just as soon her lips are gone.

"Furnunculus" a voice shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey again,_**

**_I agree dominant Snape is Sexy!_**

**_Again a warning: the behaviour in this story is obviously not healthy, nor is it a healthy relationship. I would never condone anyone treating each other this way._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed =) keep it up._**

**_I do not own Harry Potter. Although I really really wish I owned Snape.. or he owned me ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>HPOV<em>**

How dare he? How dare this man come in her and treat me like a bloody child? Yet the worst thing is I find I am not able to stand up to him, I feel weak and out of control around him.

Nodding slowly, I lift my head up towards him, my lips finally coming into contact with his own, and I swear I feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. What is this strange feeling... attraction? No, of course not that's ridiculous.

Edging gently to my back pocket, so that he doesn't noticeI take my wand out. "Furnunculus" I shout, waving my wand at him.

I watch in fascination as ugly looking boils start to appear all over his body. Well it serves him right for treating me this way. "Merlin, Witch" he snaps at me, his voice so cold that it actually causes me to shiver and I am already regretting my actions.

My self preservation kicks in and start to back away my eyes trained on him I can't help but think how anyone else who was covered in white puss-filled boils would look ridiculous, but Professor Snape just looks terrifying. His mouth is set into a firm line as he begins to advance on me. "Sir... I" I start to say, but he raises his hand in a dismissive gesture, firmly and abruptly cutting me off.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are an apology I seriously suggest you be quiet" he says in his usual strict tone.

I purse my lips as I look at him defiantly. I am not quite ready to give in. "I will apologise when you do" a small smirk plays on my lips.

"What do I have to apologize for you insolent little girl?" he snaps. My eyes widen in shock. Is he for real? He took my virginity, stalked me, then forced a kiss upon me. I think he has a lot to apologise for.

His eyes narrow slightly at my lack of answer "I will see you downstairs for tea" he says coldly, turning and stalking out of the room, his long black cloak billowing in the wind and not for the first time I have to wonder if he charms it to do that!

"I'm not hungry" I yell after him. Although I was lying through my teeth, I'm starving having barely eaten all day.

"It wasn't a request. You have five minutes" he answers simply without even looking back at me, I cannot help but roll my eyes, there is no way I am going down there!

Laying back on my bed, I pull out my notepad from the bag and a pen; probably the only one in the entire house, so I will have to do my best not to lose it.

I begin to vent

_Reasons I hate Severus Snape._

_.He thinks he can tell me what to do._

_.His can be so impassive and emotionless._

_.He's obsessed with me_

_.His hair looks as though it hasn't been washed in decades._

_.His nose is far too big for his face._

_.He is the dungeon bat._

Okay so my reasons were getting a little bit childish and hurtful and not even true, but I can't help it.

Sighing, I place the pen between my lips, chewing on the end softly as I think of some more appropriate reasons.

_.I hate that I'm attracted to him._

Looking down at what I have just written I groan loudly because it is true as much as I wish to deny it I am attracted to him and I like him, more than I have ever liked anyone.

I hear a knock at the door and my slam the book shut firmly just in case it is professor Snape, but to my surprise it is not him who walks through the door; it is Draco.

"Dinner is being served" he says softly his comforting voice causing me to smile, despite the emotional turmoil that is brewing inside of me.

"I'm really not hungry" I reply quietly before folding my arms over my chest "why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" I demand, a feeling of betrayal bubbling inside.

"I didn't know I swear" he protests quickly "But once he found out you are staying.." he pauses taking a deep breath as if trying to prepare himself for what's to come. "Severus has decided to stay for the summer as well" but his words have no effect on me, I already figured that out for myself.

"I know."

"And I tried to keep him out of your room, but my father forbid me."

I can't help but roll my eyes "and you do everything that your father tells you?" I tease gently.

He chuckles "Yes because that's the way our family runs, my father is in charge. You know that" I do know that, it is common practice in wizarding families. When I first heard of it? I was both surprised and horrified, apparently women's rights never reached the wizarding world.

I shrug. "Hey I'm going to get some sleep instead" I say as I fake a smile for my best friend.

He nods in acknowledgement and places a soft kiss on my forehead"goodnight 'mione" with that he exits closing the door behind him leaving me alone with my notepad and thoughts.

I'll do what I do best. A pro's and con's list.

_Pro's_

_We are obviously attracted to each other. Even if I try to deny it._

_He is intelligent, so I can have a conversation with him. Unlike Ronald_

_He took my virginity._

_He obviously likes me._

Only four pro's? This isn't looking good for professor Snape**_._**

_Con's_

I look blankly down at the paper and find that I can think of no reasonable con's except.

_He's a teacher._

I know it is not technically illegal as I am of age but it will be frowned upon.

I groan as there is a loud knock at the door before it is pushed open. I am surprised to find Mr Malfoy there holding a tray of delicious looking food. "I brought you dinner."

I reach out taking it from his hands "Thank you Mr. Malfoy"

"Although let's not mention this to anyone. Severus told me not to,but I couldn't let you starve" he continues as though I did not speak.

I cannot help but giggle before sobering up. "Did you come here to plead his case? Because if you did I do not want to hear it" I did not mean to be disrespectful but I need to let him know that his advice isn't welcome.

"Not at all Hermione, but before I leave…" he trails of, leaning against the doorway as he fidgets nervously with the sleeve of his cloak looking almost unsure. "Severus is a good man Hermione, I know that you have your doubts about being with him, but I think you should give him a chance."He tells me, letting the words sink in before he continues "he is not going to give up on you. The man is in love for merlin's sake, just try it out and you might be surprised, I have a feeling this relationship could make you both happy" and then he leaves, having plead his case.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I didn't plan on doing this, but this story will again be in Severus' point of view.._**

**_The story continues from the next morning._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPOV<em>**

To say that I was furious would be an understatement. That little witch had once again disobeyed a direct order from me. When Draco had come down yesterday and told us that Hermione would not be attending, it took all that I had not to march up there and drag her down by her hair, luckily for her Lucius had restrained me.

And she had the nerve to curse me? Granted I had the remedy prepared as the spell in itself was pretty juvenile, but it seems she is not picking it and needs a lot more work that I originally thought. I need to mould her, without breaking her. I cannot have her embarrassing me in public, she needs to learn the role of a witch.

"Lucius" I call as I see him heading out of the dining room.

He turns slowly to face me a strange grin on his face but I do not have the time for to enquire about it. "Severus my dear friend, what can I do for you?" he asks cheerfully.

"Hermione is proving to be quite a difficult task and I am coming to realise I will not be able to break her with others in the way.. Especially Draco" Infact I may have to ban that relationship entirely if she does not improve soon

"Are you asking me to move out of my own house?" he asks an incredulous look on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am merely asking that you take a holiday. You know I would not ask under normal circumstances, but I doubt that Hermione would join me back at my house" I admit a tinge of hurt running through my body that I once again ignore.

His eyes scrunch up as he ponders the idea "I do suppose you have a point" he tells me eventually, causing the corners of my lips to turn up in an infamous smirk, this was going to be fun. "However Severus,. I must request that you tread carefully, Hermione is still a child" he reminds me. Oh she was far from a child,I had seen the wench naked.

"I do not tell you how to run your family, I would appreciate it if you granted me the same courtesy" I say coldly.

He opens his mouth then closes it with a sigh. "We will leave shortly" is his simple reply, before he turns sharply away from me, "Oh Severus, Hermione received these by owl earlier today" he tells me and I have to admit it spiked my curiosity, he produces three thick brown envelopes from his cloak, holding them out to me. I roughly pull them out of his hands and shove them into my pocket. I will read them later.

He flashes me a smirk, before turning and stalking away.

I walk back to my quarters, slamming the door behind me as hard as I can. I cannot help but wonder who is writing to my Hermione, probably those dunderhead friends of hers. Those idiots will be the first to go and Hermione will not sully herself with those who are below her intelligence.

Opening the first letter carefully, I begin to read.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_It wasn't what u think! She bloody well came onto me I no you will forgive me. Come back to the burrow we all need you here._**

**_Love Ron._**

What a fucking idiot, merlin I knew the boy was extraordinarily dumb, but his spelling on this is simply atrocious. And to think he chose another girl over Hermione, I am sure that boy needs his head looking at! But at least it was one problem out of my way.

Taking my quill and parchment out, I begin to write.

**_Mr Weasley._**

**_I understand that it may be hard to get it through your obtuse head, but Hermione is not interested in you; she never has been. Unless you have a death wish I strongly suggest that you keep away from my partner._**

**_SS_**

I do not feel bad about replying for her, it is my role as a man and it is how I protect my girl, that is all I am doing. I tear open the next letter.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_What happened, how come you left? Ron refuses to speak of the incident so I am assuming that it had something to do with him? Whatever it is just let me know that you are safe. We are all worried about you._**

**_Love Harry._**

Hmmm perhaps potter was smarter than I gave him credit for, all though he is still a smug bastard who struts around the school like he owns it; just like his father.

However he is smarter than Weasley, he would figure out who I was if I wrote a letter, so I just write a couple of words.

**_Hermione is fine._**

He would just assume it was Draco seeing as though I plan to send them with the Malfoy owl.

The final letter has the Hogwarts crest on it, and I know what this is, of course the know it all would have made head girl. I debate briefly whether to open it, before stuffing it into my robes. I will decide later.

I hear a pop, turning to face the house elf behind me. "The Malfoys have left" he informs me before he vanishes, the edge of my lips twitch into a smirk. Now it is just me and Hermione, she has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are amazing._**

**_I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one._**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, If I did... well I believe we all are reading the changes I would make :D_**

**_Review please_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>HPOV<em>**

I wake as the sunlight shines through the windows and into my eye. Damn it. I am really going to have to remember to close the curtains before I go to bed

"Ah so sleeping beauty is finally awake? What has you thinking so hard my love?" a voice from the end of the bed asks, causing me to practically jump out of my skin, snatching up the sheets and pulling them tightly around my body.

"Just what on earth are you doing in my room Professor Snape?" I ask as I struggle to hold the sheets up and preserve my modesty.

"Hermione I suggest that you get used to waking up to me" he says in that smug arrogant voice of hi., I scoff loudly, how can I get used to that? Quite easily my inner voice taunts.

"You're my professor; surely you are not suggesting that you sleep with a student?" I ask in that innocent tone of voice "because I assure you the headmaster will not be happy to hear of this."

"Threatening me is not a good idea" he sneers at me, his face moving even closer causing me to back my head away.

"Believe me it was not a threat, it's a promise" I snap right back at him. He just raises one eyebrow at me as if questioning whether or not I would really do it.

"We will see about that" he scoffs "because I very much plan for our relationship to continue."

I glare at him, and open my mouth to respond, but I cannot think of anything to say, so I quickly snap it closed.

"Who'd have thought the know it all would ever be at a loss for words " he taunts "let's just hope it lasts."

With that I snap back to myself."Our relationship would be highly inappropriate, besides I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as the cold hearted bat of the dungeons" I add. Okay I'm being harsh, but if he was going to resort to name calling then so would I.

"Now listen here you insolent little chit.." he snaps as his big hands grasp my shoulders pushing them back so that I am pinned to the bed. He takes both of my wrists in one hand, easily pinning me down and sending my mind racing.

_FLASHBACK_

_I lay there, this is it, thi sis what I have been dreaming of for years. I feel my hands being pinned to the bed, as he leans down pressing a hard bruising kiss to my lips, resting his entire body weight on me. His long fingers thrusting in and out of my warm wet pussy with his free hand, making me squirm on the bed. I feel the pressures building up in my stomach, it won't be long now._

_"You're mine Hermione, say it" he says, pausing his work on my pussy, leaving me laying there desperate and eagerly waiting for him to continue._

_"Urgh I'm yours" I call out just as he slams those heavenly fingers in, causing me to cum hard, pleasure spreading through my entire body as my wetness drips down his fingers and onto my thighs._

_END FLASHBACK_

I feel the heat rising up to my cheeks, more than likely staining my pale cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Now what are you thinking about my Hermione?" he asks his hot breath hitting my face, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "What are you thinking about that has you so distracted.. that you ARE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I SAY" he exclaims. Oops he'd been talking?

"I doubt that it was important anyway" I say in a dismissive tone of voice.

His hands tighten as he glares down at me. "You better watch your tone with me young lady or you will find yourself.." he stops, appearing to take a deep calming breath which is a relief as I don't want him to lose it with me.

Draco once told me about pureblood marriage. That most of the women get dominated and punished by the men. And although professor Snape is not a pureblood, he is a half blood I know deep down that is his world too. The thought of him doing that to me.. well it was just embarrassing. "Apologise" he demands roughly.

I glance over at the bedside table, spotting my wand still lying there but there was no chance of getting it without him releasing his grasp on my hands. "Professor I'm sorry" I say in the sweetest, sickliest tone that I can manage.

"Good girl" he praises, sending a sick form of pleasure through my entire body. I loved the way he said those words. "Although I must request AGAIN that you do not call me professor, Severus will do nicely" pftt I already know that he has asked me on several occasions, but I just can't.

"I'm sorry professor, but I just cannot do that." I say, my voice trembling slightly and I immediately scold myself for what I have just done, I have made myself look weak in front of him; that was not part of the plan. I briefly think about telling him the real reason; that I don't want to fall for him, when he speaks.

"And why ever not, do you have some sort of disease that prevents you from doing as you are told?" he asks his voice dripping with sarcasm. And there it was; the reason that I am not going to share with him, because he can be such an arse, he would probably make fun of me anyway.

"Nope" I say in a tone that I know he will find annoying.

"Insolent child" he mutters "breakfast will be served in ten minutes, I expect you to be there this time" finally he lets go of his tight grip on my hand, and stands and immediately I miss the feel of his weight on me but I sit up, rubbing my wrists gently I can't help but keep eyeing my wand the entire time."And I think I'll be taking that" he says as he picks up my wand, pocketing it.

Honestly I am fuming, but arguing right now would probably not be the best of idea's. Still I feel naked without it.

Sighing, I stand up walking to the wardrobe and grabbing some jeans and jumper out and hurriedly pulling them on. The jeans are a little tight, due to my recently developed curves, now I did not look as much like a teenage boy as I used to, but still.. I was far from pretty. I simply do not possess the raw sexuality of people like Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson.

Glancing up at the clock, my eyes widen as I realise that it has already been ten minutes and I cannot really put it off any longer. With a small sigh, head out of the room and down to the Malfoy dining room.

"You're late" Professor Snape announces as soon as I enter the dining room.

"I am well aware of the time professor" I retort as I sit down opposite him, glancing down at my plate as I raise my eyebrows "what's this professor?" I question, my nose scrunching up in disgust.

He sighs loudly, "It's food Hermione, real food not like that rubbish you kids put into your body's" he mutters, and this time it was his turn to scrunch his face up in disgust.

"It looks like gruel" I mutter and of course he is lost on this reference, to think that the poor man has never read Oliver. "It's a muggle book."

"Very well, just try one bite" he says, scooping some up onto his spoon and holding it out to me, without thinking about it, I lean across the table, opening my mouth and letting him push the spoon inside. Gagging loudly, I spit it out.

"That's disgusting" I protest.

Looking up I cannot help but giggle as I see professor Snape, sat there the gooey grey mixture staining his annoyed face."I'm so sorry" I whisper softly, as I try my best to smother the laugher, biting down on my lip as I feel my cheeks puffing out and my eyes starting to water, until finally I can take it no longer and my laughter pours out.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Hermione, if I didn't know that was an accident, you would be over my knee right now" He says in a tone that leaves me with no doubt that he is serious.

My eyes widen, as the laughter dies away immediately "sir you can NOT be serious" I gasp. Sure I know that this is the punishment that some pureblood women suffer, the lucky ones anyway, but we were not a couple and he could not spank me like a misbehaving child.

"I am deadly serious. Act like a child and I shall treat you as one " he says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I am outraged but I will yell at him later, when I do not think he will carry out the threat.

We eat, or should I say he eats the meal in silence, before he stands, offering an arm for me "come on Hermione let's go for a walk."

"No I plan to see Draco this morning, we are supposed to be shopping for school supplies" I tell him smugly.

He sneers over at me "Draco is gone Hermione, the entire family are gone, it's just you and me Hermione. Now come take a walk with me.

And that's when the words finally sink in "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU BASTARD" I scream as loudly as possible, feeling the anger run up through my body, if he has hurt any of them in any way I will end his miserable existence. My hand immediately flying to the pockets of my pyjamas, searching for a want that isn't there.

"Don't be stupid child" he snaps at me, and I know that I have infuriated him, with both my yelling and the accusation, but I wouldn't put it past him. I watch as he takes a step closer, his large frame looming over me which immediately causes me to take a step back away from him, because if he decides to attack me I have absolutely no form of defence, of course professor Snape is not the most muscular man out there, but he is well built and without a doubt a lot stronger than me; not to mention the fact that he has two wands on him, while I have none. "I didn't do anything to them, now do you have any more idiotic questions, or may we finally leave?" He asks me, raising just one eyebrow.

I begin to relax; perhaps he has not hurt them then, I mean what does he honestly have to lose by telling me the truth? Nothing and I seriously do not think that he would lie just for the fun of it; I don't even think professor Snape knows how to have fun! "So where are they then?" I finally ask the question that has been on my mind ever since I admitted to myself that I was overreacting just a little bit. I stand there regaining my composure as I refuse to show any weakness to him, my hands move up to rest on my slim hips as I glance upwards, raising one eyebrow right back, almost as if I were mocking him. I watch, my eyes filled with suspicion.

"And they call you 'the brightest witch of your age'" he sneers, deadly acid seeping in and wrapping itself around every word that comes out of that perfect mouth.. wait did I just think perfect mouth? I glance up at the rough pink lips and groan, what I wouldn't give to kiss him just one more time.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tell me Hermione" the professor demands as he leans forward from the barstool and smirks evilly at me "All you got to do is ask, and I just might give it to you" he taunts, normally I would be surprised by professor Snape teasing me so casually, but all I can do is stare at those perfect lips. I wonder what it would be like to have them upon my own, to have what I have been craving all these years._

_Picking up the small crystal glass filled with fire whisky, I throw it back, feeling the burning liquid run down my throat; I doubt that I shall ever become accustomed to the foul taste."Please kiss me professor" I whisper the whisky working its magic and giving me to courage that I need._

_"Gladly" is his short reply as he slowly leans in, I can feel his hot breath on my face, causing me to shiver in delight. This is it. "Breathe Hermione" he chuckles; it wasn't a particularly nice laugh either, but not as mocking as he usually is, blushing I release the breath that I did not even know that I was holding. His cool hands move up to grasp my cheek, holding it firmly in place as his long fingers work their way up and down over my cheek, helping me to relax._

_His lips come into contact with mine, his lightly rough ones coming into contact with my own, creating an amazing sensation as he parts my lips with his warm wet tongue, I can taste the faint hint of fire whisky on him; and for once it does not taste so bad._

_END FLASHBACK_

Until that day I had never believed in the whole 'seeing fireworks when you kiss someone' thing, but I swear that night I did. He was amazing.

Just what am I thinking? I swear that I must be out of my mind, they should lock me up and send me straight to St. Mungo's, I wouldn't even try to protest, because I think that I actually need it.

Pulling myself back to the present, my focus returns back to Snape. "So just where are they then?" having still not received an answer from the snarky potions master, which is leading me to believe that he has something to hide, otherwise surely he would be more willing to share. Although professor Snape has never been known for his ability to share.

"Damn it witch do you not listen?" he demands, his voice taking on a whole new tone, I know now that he is getting angry with me. "I just informed you that the Malfoy's have recently vacated to their villa for the summer" he adds. Whoops, apparently he did tell me and I just failed to listen, I really am going to have to stop this fantasizing about him, it is doing neither of us any good.

"I see" I say, making sure that my voice is just as cool as his. "Then I suppose that I should go and pack, there is no use me staying here now that they are gone." I tell him firmly, although I doubt very much that he will just let me leave. " I shall see you back at school professor" I tell him, as I turn, walking from the room.

I squeal loudly as I feel a strong hand clamp down tightly onto my upper arm, just enough so that it is painful. "You are not going anywhere" he seethes and once again he is not asking me, he is telling me.

"Yes I am" I retort childishly, I was bloody sick of this man telling me what to do and I simply refuse to let it go on any longer.

One of his eyebrows raises up in surprise; it is clear that nobody as has ever spoken to the potions master this way, and for good reason. "Is that so Miss Granger?" he asks, but there is something behind his voice, something that is not good.

"It is" I reply through gritted teeth, "so if you will just give me my wand back then I shall get going" I tell him, trying to sound firm when we both know he has all the power here.

"I do not think you want to leave Hermione" he says as he comes to stand in front of me, his large cloaked bulk towering over my petite frame, once again making me feel so vulnerable, yet so safe all at the same time.. "In fact I think that you want to stay here with me." He continues in that taunting voice of his, the one that makes me want to slap him and then kiss him all at the same time. "Correct me if I am wrong" he murmurs, as he dips his head down, his coal black eyes piercing into my own as he moves his head closer towards me, oh gods this is it; he is going to kiss me.

I feel my legs beginning to tremble almost as if they are about to give way, as the all too familiar excited feeling stirs up inside of me at being so close to this wonderful man. Snap out of it Hermione, you are stronger than this, I cannot let him tempt me. "You're wrong" I wheeze out, and all too soon the cold mask is back over his face, his face goes blank, his eyes lifeless as if he has rid himself of any emotion.

"Very well Miss Granger" he says briskly as his hands release my upper arm and he takes two short steps back, immediately I find myself missing the warmth of his body heat as he leaves me stood there. I look upon him with confusion. That was it? Is he really going to give into me that easily? "You are free to roam the grounds, however do not try to leave. I have set up the wards so that no one can get in and out of the manor except for me." The self-righteous dick informs me.

"Fine" I huff, I want to shout and yell, I want to cuss him out, but I will have to play this game very carefully if I want to win and I do intend to win.

With a brief nod he is gone from the room, and I am left standing all alone with just the memories of what has transpired between the two of us. The conversation has left me even more confused than before, I had expected him to get angry; and maybe he is on the inside, but he is just not letting it show. I do not know any longer what I want, it had all been so clear just a few short days ago, before all of this mess happened. I had pushed my feelings for professor Snape to the back of my mind, written it of as just mere sexual attraction, when that is clearly not the case. I have come to discover that a large part of me does actually want to have a relationship with him and clearly the sex had made that apparent to him as well as me, but the other half, the more logical side knows that it would never work. A relationship between a teacher and student? While it may not be illegal in the wizarding world, it is still highly immoral.

One good thing that has come from all of this mess is that I now know that it is not Ronald that I want, I was kidding myself to think that I could ever be happy with him; I do not want his idea of a life, I do not want to be his sweet little wife, who stays at home to take care of the children, I want to be someone, I want to make something of myself and I think that professor Snape could help me,….. wait am I seriously thinking of pursuing a relationship with this man?

Sighing I exit the room, walking down the long corridors, I need to talk to him, I need to put things right between us, maybe I could convince him to let me go. A thought suddenly strikes me; I have absolutely no idea where the professors room is.

"Professor" I call out, receiving no answer.

"Mr Snape has just left" a quiet voice says from behind me, I spin around to come face to face with the small house elf.

"Dobby" I exclaim pleasantly, as I bend down so that I am now on my knees in front of him, allowing the small creature to wrap his bony little arms around me. "Wait.. did you just say that he had left?" I ask pulling back to stare into those large brown eyes.

"Yes miss, just a few minutes ago, he seemed rather angry miss" Dobby informs me, his small face filling up with worry and concern.

"I fear that I may be the cause of that." I answer, looking down at the floor.

He sighs, "House elf's are good listeners" he suddenly tells me out of the blue, apparently my feelings are a lot more on display than I first thought.

I smile as I look down at the tiled floor, I suppose that it would feel good to get it all of my chest, to have someone non-judgemental to talk to, someone who could offer advice and would not yell at me for being so stupid.

"Professor Snape would like a relationship with me" I admit.

"And how do you feel about that miss?" He asks me "Mr. Snape is a good man after all, perhaps not the nicest but he is a good man."

I groan in frustration, because I do know that "I know dobby, but it is wrong, he is my teacher and my friends.. They would never speak to me again if I got with 'the greasy bat of the dungeons'" I say rolling my eyes at the last words.

"Then they are not really your friends miss" he says and I have to admit he had a point, I have supported my friends through thick and thin, if they couldn't do it for me then they really wouldn't be worth it"Just ask yourself if you want to get rid of him, do not think of all the problems standing in your way, just think of him and ask yourself, if you want him" he commands gently, and I know without a doubt if all of our problems vanished, I would be with him in a heartbeat.

"Thank you Dobby" I mumble as I look down, refusing to let the tears flow in front of him, I have some serious thinking to do.

"Anytime Miss" he says, as he crouches in front of me "Do not cry, just give in and go to him when he returns" Dobby says, his eyes sparkling with mischief "now Dobby must get back to the Malfoys, he is not supposed to be here."

"Then why did you come?" I ask in confusion, it wasn't often that house elves just abandoned their masters.

"Dobby felt he was needed here. Think about what I said" he tells me, before clicking his fingers and vanishing.

The question is, do I take his advice?


	7. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter =)**_

_**I'm now on Facebook: www. facebook. com/#!id=100002595568738 or type in Hannah SnuggleswithSnape **_

_**So add me and I will make sure to answer all of your questions on the stories or whatever else you want to know it just makes it easier for me, but still review =)**_

_**So I got mixed reviews on the last chapter, some people thought that Hermione should give in to Snape, others thought that I should bring out her stronger side and have her resist his advances, so I will try to incorporate, a little of both.**_

_**I think that this chapter should be more interesting and we all have Dobby to thank for that.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

He hadn't come back yet, it had been over ten hours since I had my little talk with Dobby and all though he had really opened my eyes to what I had in front of me, if I was being entirely honest his message had kind of weakened, yes I was still willing to try and get to know professor Snape, it was the least that I could do, seeing as though he had gone to all this trouble, however I have no intention to 'submit' to him, it's why I cannot get involved in the pureblood society. I am not cut out to be a perfect wife who just stays at home and hangs on to her husbands every word, which is clearly what the professor wants. I am a strong independent muggle born woman and no man shall drag me down.

My only problem with this is… Snape is just as stubborn as me, if not more so! And I figure that once he has his mind set on something.. that he will not change it for anyone. I glance up at the clock and groan loudly, I am honestly nod sure how much longer I will be able to last, It is now knocking on for ten pm and all that I want to do is curl up in bed and go to sleep, but not until I have had a talk with my professor.

Deciding that I have had enough of waiting around, I stand up slowly, deciding that I should go to the owlery and try to get in touch with Draco.. and then it hits me full force, I have always had a chance to leave, all I ever had to do was go and send a letter to Harry or to Dumbledore, to anyone in fact, but I didn't.. so subconsciously I must have wanted to stay? I frown at the simple thought as I make my way through the dozens of twisted halls and corridors. And I had said that I would give Professor Snape a chance, so perhaps I will not ask to leave, just yet, but then again I will still have an option.

I push at the old solid door that leads to the owlery and smile at the sweet sound of flapping wings. "You guys missed me?" I ask, directing my question, at Hermy, an owl that Draco had named after me, she had always been my favourite; I know that I shouldn't really pick favourite's, especially with someone else's owl, but I just feel that me and Hermy bonded, perhaps it was because she as names after me? I reach out to stroke her, my hand touching the soft feathers of Hermy's head, as she nibbles affectionately on my hand, as if to tell me that she had in fact missed me.. Well at least someone had.

"Ready to take some letters for me?" I ask softly, as I walk over to the hard table, picking up a quill and a spare couple pieces out of parchment off of the stack.

Dear Harry,

I have so much that I need to tell you right now, so much has happened to me over this summer.

I do not know if Ron told you what happened at the burrow, or if you already knew, but just rest assured that I am fine, and currently staying with the Malfoy's and professor Snape. Oh Harry I wish that you were here you would know exactly what to do, I am so confused, and I do not like this strange feeling of not knowing what is going to happen.

Perhaps I am losing my mind, I wish I could tell you more Harry, but I fear that you would not understand and I cannot lose your friendship as well as Ronald's, the Weasley's probably hate me, so you are one of the few people that I have left.

Just know that I am safe and well, I hope you are having a good summer

Love, Hermione.

Pulling the quill back from the paper, I nod in satisfaction, the letter would have to do, for I did not have time to write something more detailed and I dare not to inform him of what has recently been going on between me and the professor; he would probably hate me forever.

Folding the paper up, I put it into an envelope, writing his name on the front and walking over to Hermy. "Take this to Harry Potter" I whisper softly into Hermy's ear, watching as she spreads her large chocolate wings and flies out of the window; I cannot help but marvel at her beauty and the freedom to go wherever she wants, all Hermy has to do is spread her wings and fly away, escape all of her problems.. hell she is an owl, I doubt that she even has any problems. Hopefully I will get a reply by morning, I just need to know that Harry is alright.

Now there is only one more person I have to mail.. oh and this one will be good, grabbing a piece of paper that is kept stacked next to the parchment and begin to speak into it.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE.. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR THAT I WILL HEX YOUR BLOODY BALLS OFF. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE? ALONE WITH SNAPE! YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH AND YET YOU STILL WENT AND DID IT ANYWAY. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS, APPARENTLY NOT."

I take a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself, I hadn't realised just how angry I was with Draco until I started this, and it turns out that Draco must get a lot of howlers as his mother keeps a stack of them already to send off, so this howler should not be that big of a deal for him.

Relatively calm now I carry on.

"I mean come on Draco, you knew how upset I was about sleeping with professor Snape and you know that I have had a crush on him for a while, how could you leave me here? I thought that you were better than that".

Not even bothering to sign my name, I slip the paper into a red envelope. "Draco Malfoy" I say, watching in amazement as his name suddenly appears on the front, in a perfect black scrawl.

Taking the envelope, I head over to another owl, this one I did not know. "Take this to Draco Malfoy" I say softly. "So you had a crush on me?" a cold voice asks from the door.. a voice that I would know anywhere as professor Snape's.

Gulping loudly, I spin around to come face to face with the scary potions master, he is stood leaning against the doorway, his coal black eyes glaring right into my own, daring me to argue with him, not that I could really; it was obvious that he had overhead what I had said to Draco, so what was the point in me denying it. "How interesting" he says, his voice and face impassive as if it meant nothing to him, and I have to admit that I felt a small tinge of hurt at this, even though I am pretty sure that he is bothered, otherwise he would not be chasing me so hard.

Gathering all of my Gryffindor courage, I open my mouth to reply "do not get your hopes up professor, I believe that I said 'I had a crush on you' not that I was crushing on you, besides I have had a crush on all of my male teachers" I say, lying through my teeth, the only other professor I had a crush on was Gilderoy Lockhart.. and he turned out to be a complete arsehole.

"What even Dumbledore?" he asks, with what I suppose is his sense of humour, causing me to groan, only he would say something like that, but I refuse for him to let him belittle me like this.

"Yes even Dumbledore" I say with my arms folded over my chest as I glare at him, raising one eyebrow, something that I have picked up from him.

His face scrunches up in disgust; probably at the thought of me and Dumbledore getting it on. I shiver at that mental image, quickly shaking my head. Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard, but I never want to be with him in that way."No one apart from Minerva has a crush on Dumbledore and god know's that she will never get her way with him" he says as if he knew what was going to happen.

"How do you know? Minerva is a great witch, why should Professor Dumbledore not be attracted to her?" I ask, feeling my temper begin to flare, how dare he judge her like that!

"Well unless she has a penis I doubt that she will get very far" he spits out at me, causing my mouth to drop open in shock, was he insinuating what I thought he was.

"He is not gay" I snap at him, still unable to believe that our beloved headmaster could even possibly be homosexual.

"Oh but he is"

"Is not"

I watch as he arches one eyebrow and sighs wearily; obviously tiring of our conversation. "Hermione I did not come here with the intention to fight" he starts, his voice actually soft for once as if he is trying to soften me up a little.. and as much as I hate to admit it.. but it is working; when he speaks like that it makes me want to run into his arms and… no I cannot even go there, he is my professor for gods sake.

"Then what did you come here for?" I ask curiously, admitting defeat to him as I let my arms drop back to my side, relaxing my posture as I wait for him answer; he was right and I did not want to fight with him either.

"Hermione I realise that our start may have been.. unconventional" pfftt well that was the understatement of the century. "However I think that we could really make something, if you would only give me a chance" he continues, causing tears to spring up to my eyes, because I cannot help but feel just a little emotional at his choice of words, I have never ever had someone talk to me that way, someone who wants to be with me that badly that he will fight for it, especially as it looked like one of the hardest things that he has ever had to do. "Is it really that much to ask for?" he says, causing me to feel really guilty, it wasn't much to ask for, but I still just couldn't do it. "Take a chance on me Hermione" he says as he holds out one hand for me, looking at me so hopefully, I can tell that he has let all of his walls down and he is letting me in, I gulp loudly as I look around the room wildly, unsure of what to do, of course I want to reach out and take the professors hand, but I am scared so I do the only thing possible; I run past him out of the room and down the halls, leaving a heartbroken professor behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh review please =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 9

Facebook: http:/www. /profile. php?id=100002595568738&_user=100002595568738

_**Or just type in snuggleswithsnape.. I'm sure it will come up**_

_**First off I am sorry it has been so long.. my laptop charger was broke and I had to wait a week to get a new one!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter…**_

_**I just want to clear something up.. yes Snape will be dominant and controlling, but I feel that this is an issue that he can't really get mad at Hermione about as he has to let her come to the realisation by herself.**_

_**In these later chapters the story is going to get more exciting and because of this there MAY be slight BDSM tendencies and spankings (I haven't decided on whether there will be spankings yet).. for those who don't want to read this I will put stars (like this *…*) so that you can skip it if you want too.**_

_**This is quiet short BUT I am going to upload the next chapter in a couple of days.. so I think that will make it up to you right?**_

_**I own Harry Potter**_

_**No sadly I do not own Harry Potter..**_

_**Review please…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOV<strong>_

"Take a chance on me Hermione" I ask her, and if I was honest; it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, to lay all off my feelings out so blatantly, to allow weakness, it is not something that I would normally consider, but she needed to hear this. Slowly, almost cautiously I extend one hand out to her, so that she can make her decision; either put her hand in mine or don't.

I see the lump in her throat as she swallows loudly, her eyes darting around the room, making it obvious to me that she was panicking about this, about me, about us. I watch as she runs out of the room and away from me.. I knew before she even did it what was about to happen, my Hermione is so easy to read. And what frustrates me so much about her and this entire situaton is that it is blatantly obvious that she desires me and all that I have to offer, but she fears judgment, especially from those dunderhead friends of hers.

Still just because I figured that she was going to run scared, it did not make it any easier to deal with the rejection. It brought back so many memories of my own school days; of my classmates and of the girl I thought that I loved, the very same girl who betrayed me by marrying my rival. But Hermione is different to her , she is stubborn and she knows exactly what she wants out of life, something that I both admire and despise about her.

I sink down to the floor, resting my back against the cold hard stone, I do not feel too upset about her sudden departure because of how difficult it was for her to make the decision, but at the same time I am hurt that she does not trust me enough to give up her control and to take a chance on me. But the problem is I have no idea what I can do to rectify the situation between us? I know that I have to get it sorted out before we go back to Hogwarts because I cannot have any of her so called friends try to alienate her from me, yes our relationship must be strong before we face the world. I know exactly what I am going to do now.. I am going to show her that she can lean on me and trust me always.

Standing slowly I make my way down the long winding corridors of Malfoy mansion and towards my study; Lucius had put one in for me after he began to invite me over ever summer, realising that I needed some company and as much as I hated to admit it.. I did. I decide that I should probably give Hermione some time to think over and come to terms with what I have offered, tomorrow I will let her know that the offer is still on the table, as well as give her a little talk, to let her know that she can trust me.

Closing the office door behind me, I step towards the desk, pulling out my favourite black chair and sit down, relaxing into the soft comfort as I pour myself a large glass of whisky and sit gazing into the roaring fire.. I enjoy spending my nights like this, it gives me time to contemplate over the days events. And while I am sitting here thinking it over I have to admit today has been bloody crap; I get into an argument with my future bride, I take advise from a house elf and finally I get rejected by the woman that I love.

Sighing lightly I throw back the last dregs of whisky and slam the glass back on the desk. It was time for bed. I stand slowly, heading back towards my room, I step past Hermione's bedroom and do not hear any noise coming from inside so I decide that I should check on her before I go to bed, it is the responsible thing to do after all.

Pushing the door in, I gasp in a breath as I see her laying there looking so sweet and angelic.. her sweet brown eyes closed and her perfect pouty pink lips open just slightly. I step closer to the bed as I reach down grabbing the soft pink blanket and pulling it up over her scantily clad body, I do not want her to get cold after all.

I lean down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, her skin was so soft and warm, I just want to crawl up into bed and snuggle up with her, but alas she is not ready to accept me yet. "Goodnight my dear, I love you" I whisper softly, before turning and exiting the room back to my bed and straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up early the next morning, heading straight down to the dining room, where I consume a large bowl of porridge; I was not surprised that Hermione did not show up breakfast, I figure that she will either be embarrassed or scared.<p>

But as ten o clock came and went, I know that I cannot let her avoid this any longer. So I find myself standing outside of her bedroom door, raising my hand and knocking on it loudly. "Hermione are you awake" I call through the hard wood. There is silence on the other end so I try again, knocking on the door even louder "Hermione" I say, close to snapping at her, getting annoyed at having to talk to her through the door. It is unacceptable to me.

"Yes professor" her sweet voice calls from inside of the room, and I decide that for now I will not correct her and ask her to call me Severus.

"May I come in, are you decent?" I question, fantasies running through my mind as I imagine her laying on the bed, naked and dripping wet for me, but in reality of course I do not expect that to be the case, but one can hope.

There is a momentary pause on the other side of the door and I begin to worry that she does not want to see me "yes" a meek voice whispers on the other side of the door and I begin to worry, Hermione never sounded like that, she was always so strong and sure of herself.

I push the door open, entering the bedroom with a frown on my face, as I look over at her, and there she is sitting on her bed reading a book as per usual. "You missed breakfast" I state and regret it immediately, I sounded so accusing, that is not how I meant for it to come out nor how I meant for this conversation to start.

"I know" she says shrinking back into her bed like she is scared of me or something.

"Hermione why are you backing away from me?" I have to ask her wondering if I have done something to upset or hurt her… wait what am I doing… I have come to figure just how foreign all of this is to me….to have to worry about another person in such a way, but merlin help me I do.

"I just.." she starts, as she finally closes her book and places it on top of her bedside table, obviously getting ready to give me her full attention. "It's just aren't you mad at me?" Hermione asks quietly.

I growl loudly as I step closer to the bed, "Hermione I realise that I am not the nicest man in the world, but I will allow you to make your own decisions and promise to not get mad at you because of those" I say as I take a seat on the frilly pink sheets in front of her.

"Really professor?" she asks, amazement in her voice and I have to admit I have given her reason to doubt it in the past.

"Of course my dear" I say as I reach out cupping her sweet face in the palm of my hand, forcing her to look up at me, teary brown eyes meeting my own pitch black ones and I cannot help but feel pity for her. My eyes trail down towards her pouty lips and I can resist it no longer, slowly I lean in pressing a small kiss to her warm lips. I feel her still against of me and for a moment I think that she is going to pull away, but she doesn't, in fact just a couple of seconds later and she is kissing me back just as passionately, her tongue snaking out across of my lips and it takes every ounce of my strength to pull away.. but I manage it.

"Hermione no" I say strictly and I see the confusion and hurt flicker across of her face.

"Why are you pulling away from me?" she asks anger beginning to creep into her voice. "You are the one who has been holding me here hostage and the one who has been pursuing me, so how dare you tell me no… and to think that I was considering your offer" she adds, her voice steadily rising with each of the words and I immediately see red, no one raises there voice at me, no matter who they are or how much I love them.

"I understand that you are upset Hermione, but I will not stand for you raising your voice at me" I snap at her, and then her words hit me, if she was reconsidering my offer it meant that she was thinking about being with me her words fill me with a sense of happiness, but I do not allow this to show on the outside "and the only reason that I stopped you is so that we could clear the air before we took things any further" I say and I see the realisation wash over her face as she takes in my words and obviously agrees with them.

"Oh" she states stupidly as she opens and closes her mouth obviously a little unsure of what to say to that.

"Have I really made the great Hermione Granger speechless? I thought that was near impossible" I snarl out coldly, I was more than a little bit put out about her attitude towards me, it was unacceptable and once we establish our relationship I am going to have to get rid of that, although I do not plan to break her or change her completely like some men in our society do, I do plan to tame some things about her such as her constant disobedience and her entire attitude.. towards me at least, It does not matter to me how she speaks to those idiotic friends of hers, but I do expect my future wife to be gracious towards me and the company that I keep.

"You…" she states, still huffing her face turning a dark shade of red. "Oh just shut up and kiss me" she snaps finally.

Normally I would not tolerate that, but I find myself stepping closer, grabbing her hair lightly and tugging on it sharply, causing her head to fall back, exposing her long creamy neck to my view. "Watch your tone with me young lady" I demand before leaning back down and claiming her lips with my own..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review if you want Snape to kiss you ;)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Facebook**_

_**Link on profile**_

_**Alright so I will be on holiday between Monday-Thursday so don't expect another chapter until Friday at the earliest (I will try to write one on holiday.)**_

_**Another thing I noticed I had over one hundred alerts for this story.. but not many reviews..**_

_**So I was wondering what everything thought about the spanking aspect of the story?**_

_**Personally I think that it is a good way to include to dominant Snape without it being abuse.. thoughts?**_

_**Oh and Lemons ahead… thought I would let you all know, I hadn't intended to write one so early but I am trying to use them more and hopefully get better..**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Review please!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

Wow. Is the only thing I can think of as I feel those sweet lips upon my own, the kiss is everything that I remembered from that night; his lips soft whilst his kiss is firm, serving to produce one intoxicating mix, for once I allow myself to give up control and let him take charge of our kiss.

I gasp as I feel myself being pushed down, my back hitting the softness of the bed as a warm and heavy form covers my little body like a blanket.. this is how I like him best, again I would never admit such a thing to him. I whimper as he pulls his lips back from my own, leaving a tingling sensation on my mouth.

"Tell me you want this Hermione.." he says, his voice thick and horse, he sounds so desperate and needy, I doubt that I could deny him even if I wanted to, not that I do want to.

I feel those sinful lips on my neck, burning my soft skin and I know that it won't take very long "Protection charm" I manage to gasp out, because despite my age, unlike the majority of my friends I am not taking any type of pill or potion, I had never needed it, now I really wish I had thought ahead because as soon as he pulls away from me I regret asking him and ruining the moment.

I watch as he whips out his wand.. and cannot help but giggle at the thought, it sounded like a euphemism for something else, something a hell of a lot more dirty.

"May I enquire as to what is so funny?" he asks as he waves his wand over my belly, muttering something under his breath.

I shake my head as I look up at him, "nope I'm not telling you" I finally manage to stutter out, I wasn't sure how he would react to my jokes so I decided to keep quiet, I hear a growl rumble in his chest… It is also fun to annoy him.

"You will tell me Hermione" it is not a question it is a damn statement; I love it when he does that, his confidence excites me, he leans down slowly and nips at my neck.. hard, it hurt, but merlin did it hurt good. "Tell me my dear" he whispers in my ear, his hot breath hitting my sensitive lobe and sending shivers all the way down my spine, he had the most incredible voice I have ever heard, I cannot help but comply to his every wish.

"You whipped your wand out" I say, suddenly feeling very childish as his face scrunches up in disgust, one perfect eyebrow raising as he eyes me and then it freezes a look of recognition on his face, ever so slowly his mouth twitching and I know that he is trying his best not to laugh.

Finally his face becomes impassive once again "perhaps you would like this then" he says the ever so familiar smirk rising up and covering his beautiful face… wait beautiful? Somehow I doubt that is the best way to refer to Severus Snape.. Handsome maybe, but not beautiful for he is one hundred percent man and nobody can doubt that!

I cannot help but wonder just what he is up to, but that smirk told me that he had and evil plan, his hand moves down to his zip, tugging on it harshly… oh my he really is going to pull his 'wand' out now!

I suck in a deep breath of air as I try my best not to panic as this all begins to progress, but I had to allow it to happen.. maybe I even want it to happen. I gasp as his pants pop open, revealing his massive member… I cannot help but be amazed that it ever fit inside my virgin pussy. The round pink head, slowly dripping pre-cum down, making me just ache to lean in and lick it up; from what I remember he tastes good! But I know now is not the time, but I slowly reach out wrapping my small fingers around his thick cock, gripping it tightly. I feel the vein that runs all the way from the tip to the base throbbing slightly and I know that he finds it pleasurable.

"Stop" he commands, I look up at him wondering if I have mistaken the signs and that he actually does not like it. His big hands, rough from his days of potion making wrap over my own, pushing them away, before he actually smiles at me, almost tenderly at that. "Not now Hermione" he adds and suddenly I feel so much better, knowing that I have not disappointed him.

He slips his hand under my shirt and over my bare stomach and it is all going fast again, as I lean up allowing him to pull my shirt over my head, revealing my small but perky breasts to him, my nipples immediately hardening at the cold temperature of the room.

"God you are beautiful" he rasps out as he leans in, sucking a nipple into his mouth, I gasp as he sucks softly; the feeling is out of this world. While he gets to work I slip my hands up to his shirt, popping each of the buttons open, revealing mass after mass of toned white skin. I once again marvel in the perfectness of Severus Snape.

He pulls his mouth back, leaving a trail of saliva as my breast slips free. "I need you now" he growls and suddenly he grabs the side of my knickers and pulls on it hard, the flimsy material breaking easily so that I am now laying underneath him completely bare and vulnerable.

He doesn't even bother to take his trousers off he just thrusts his hips forward, the entire length of him filling me so perfectly, I gasp, my mouth falling open into a silent scream, he was too big and stretches my entire hole out.

He begins to pound in and out slowly, his member hitting that special spot every time and giving me the ultimate gratification, I know that I won't last wrong, my walls were already tightening around him squeezing hard as if trying to milk all the cum from those full balls.

I am not an idiot, I know that this is not love making, it is desperate and needy.. it is fucking. Pure and simple. Still despite this, I cannot help but feel excited as I moan louder, getting closer and closer and then… he pulls back, all the way, causing me to whimper in disappointment, as he brings me to the edge and then so clearly snatches it away from me. "Beg me" he states and it takes me a minute to figure out what he is asking and then my pride kicks in.

"No" I state as my hand slides down over my stomach towards my pussy, when he slaps it away.. hard.

"No you won't orgasm until you beg" he says as I rub the sting from my hand.. I needed it badly.

"Please?" I whisper, he just stares blankly at me and I know that I am going to have to try harder than that. "Please professor I need too.. Please Severus" I say as I look up at him, trying to arch my hips up towards his throbbing dick… If could just get even the tip in, I know it would send me over the edge, I am so close I can almost taste it.

He doesn't say anything, but his hands slips under my ass, gripping it tightly, his nails digging in slightly and the next moment I feel him thrust deep inside of me, and that is enough, he fills me right up, causing me to explode all over his member, I scream loudly as a mind-blowing amount of pleasure spreads all throughout my body, as my wetness drips down my thighs slowly. As I throw my head back on the bed, relaxing after what we have just done.

I feel him spurt stream after stream of hot sticky cum into my awaiting womb, thanking the heavens above that he used a protection charm on us. He leans down and presses a tender kiss to my forehead, before he stands up slowly and zips up his trousers and leaves the room without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>… So what did you think?<strong>_

_**Next chapter can either be Hermione's reaction or Snape's thoughts.. Review and let me know…**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**Facebook: Hannahsnuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile. ..**_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and if I didn't reply to your reviews it is because I am on my phone but You guys are amazing and keep it up ;)**_

_**Yes I agree Snape came off as a bit of a dick in the last chapter BUT he had his reasons… and since the majority of you wanted SPOV you will find it out in the next chapter..**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter and more unfortunately I do not own Severus Snape.**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOV<strong>_

I grunt loudly as I spurt my hot seed into her young ripe womb, sex has never felt so right, but merlin did it feel good; especially now that she has finally accepted me, I glance down at my woman, only to see that her eyes are closed tightly and I cannot help but think that she regrets what has just happened between us, in fact I know that she does! Hurt spreads throughout my entire body, I thought that we were finally getting somewhere and then this happens… I can take many things, but rejection from Hermione? It's certainly not something that I can handle.

I lean down and press a soft kiss to her sweet skin and it takes everything that I have to pull away from her warm body, reluctantly standing and pulling my zipper up, without a backwards glance, I turn sharply and exit the room; willing myself not to look back at her and thankfully I manage it.

I could not.. no I still cannot believe that she would do this to me, to give me hope and then so cruelly take it away, perhaps I have misjudged her.. she is just like Lily, only this time I refuse to just sit back and let it happen, I am a grown man now and I refuse to let her get away with treating me this way.

No, instead I will break her, make her crave my love my affection, and to give herself to me fully and completely, for if she only opened those pretty chocolate coloured eyes she would see that we make sense together.

Sighing loudly as I push the door of my chambers open, stepping inside, looking longingly over at the bed, but I know that I cannot go to sleep yet, I need to make a plan, for I can't afford to mess this up. There is too much at stake.

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

I watch him leave in total and utter shock, unable to believe what he has just done to me… he screwed me and then left, he left me feeling like a complete and utter whore, but then again perhaps that is what I am.. I am not married and I am screwing my professor if that does not make me a whore then I do not know what would. What would my mother and father say if they knew what I had been doing?

I feel something warm and sticky beginning to run down my thighs and immediately I realise that it is his seed and that is about all I can take, I feel the tears burning at my eyes, and try to blink them away, not wanting to be that weak little girl who cries over a broken heart, but I find that I cannot help it as my tears slip past my eyelids and slide down my cheeks as I burst out crying, tears that are flowing hot and fast, staining my face and causing my eyes to become puffy and turn a dark shade of red as I finally cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up early the next morning, my face all hot and sticky from the tears I cried last night.. Groaning loudly, I sit up, running one hand through my nearly untameable hair… well I suppose that is not true anymore, over the years my hair has lost some of its former bushiness, now falling in soft curls down my back, but on a morning it is still in tangles.<p>

And then it hits me, the feeling of loathing and rejection.. surprisingly, seeing as though I am not usually one to hold grudges, I find that I am still sore about last night and sleeping did not seem to help my problem, in fact I think that it may have made it worse. I am now more angry and frustrated that ever, how dare he reject me that way? How dare he tell me that he loves me, then just leave like I am some cheap whore.. it will not work that way, he either needs to fall to his knees and apologize and beg for my forgiveness or there will be no us, but perhaps that it what he wants.

I just want to stay curled up in my bedroom and cry all day, but I cannot, for I know that he would come looking for me and my Gryffindor pride will not allow me too. Slowly and reluctantly I throw the covers back, shivering as the cold air hits my naked body; yet another reminder of last night. I stand, dragging myself to the bathroom that is attached to my bedroom.

Once I am there, I turn the shower on to the hottest setting and climb inside, I need to be clean again, to wash away all traces of what happened last night and just forget that it ever did. Just a few short weeks and the summer will be over, in fact the only time I will have to see Seve… I mean professor Snape is in class, everything will return to normal… hopefully, I need my life back.

I relax under the hot spray of water, washing away the tears, sweat and all remains of last night, including the cum that has dried all the way down my legs.

Twenty minutes later and I am feeling surprisingly better and a little more optimistic about the day ahead. Grabbing the fluffy white towel off of the rack, I shut off the shower and wrap the towel around my body and climb out.

Standing in front of the mirror, I take in my appearance, despite the fact that my body is clean, my eyes are still all red and puffy from crying so much… I am tempted to cast a spell but then I remember that Professor Snape took my wand off of me… damn it!

So I resort to muggle methods, turning on the cold water, I cup my hand under the tap, gathering some water, before splashing it upon my face, more importantly my eyes, hoping that it will sooth them just a little.

Dabbing my face, with the corner of my towel, I cannot help but frown, I look marginally better at the most, but it has not really done much to take the soreness out of it, but it will have to do.. it's not like I have any other option anyway.

I walk out of the door and back into my bedroom, sitting down at my dressing table when I see a someone or something sat on my bed, causing me to jump because immediately I think the worst, what if some murderous dark wizard has broken in and I don't even have a want to protect me, dammit, what if I die? and then I realise it is him and honestly? I am not sure which is worse.

"Professor Snape" I greet coldly as I pull the towel around me tighter afraid that he will get a glimpse of something that he shouldn't.

I watch his reflection in the mirror as he slowly rises. "Do not take that tone with me Hermione" he says angrily, as he begins to walk towards me, a menacing look in those dark orbs; a look that makes me want to run for cover, but I don't, I manage to hold my ground, staying seated. "Oh and another thing" he starts as he comes to a stand behind me. "There is no need to cover yourself, for I have seen it all before" he reminds me as his hand comes to my towel, trying to tug it away from my body.

This only serves to anger me more. How dare he? After what he pulled last night.. how dare he think that he has access to my body? I raise my hand up slowly, slapping his much larger one with my own.. hard, sending a stinging sensation through my hand. "You self-righteous conceited asshole, how dare you…"

I do not have the chance to finish the sentence as I feel myself being pulled from my seat and across his lap..

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have updated and that this chapter is so short.. and not that good.. but my boyfriend broke up with me and I have been having a tough time so I apologize.<strong>_

_**-Hannah**_


	11. Chapter 12

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or link on my profile.**_

_**I got a new one shot up.. its Hermione/Snape/Lucius and it's called a night for three, your reviews would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm sorry that It took me so long to update, hopefully this chapter will make up for it?**_

_**There is spanking at the beginning so I'll put *'s at the beginning and the end. A lot of you seemed to like hearing Severus' point of view so I decided to do the beginning of the chapter in his.**_

_**Review please and I do not own harry potter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOV<strong>_

I can feel the anger beginning to bubble up inside of me, but I try my best to keep my temper, I do not want to scare the girl with my ways too early and then she goes and ruins it, by trying to slap my hand away; slap it away from what is mine, I withdraw it though. "You self-righteous conceited asshole, how dare you…" and then I snap, not even giving her the chance to continue the sentence, I grab her small delicate wrist and pull her down over my lap, flipping the towel up and revealing her pert white arse cheeks to me.

Before I have time to even think about the consequences of my action, I bring my hand down once on those luscious globes. I hear her sharp intake of breath, though she should not really be surprised, I warned her that I would do this if she continued to act up like this.

I raise my hand high in the air once again, then the sharp 'whooshing' sound as I bring it down on her rear once again with a sickening crack. I watch in fascination as her cheeks wobble, a small pink handprint rising up on the perfect flesh as she squirms and wriggles from what I can only assume is pain. "Let go of me this instant you barbaric overgrown.." she begins and I sigh loudly, bringing my hand down once again, allowing it to connect with her tender flesh.. I am sure by now that it is starting to sting.

Honestly I admire her spirit, it is one of the qualities that I have grown to love about her, I know that she could take care of herself if need be.. not that there should ever be a need, but her stubbornness, I cannot stand that and I will have to tame that side of her. "Hermione quit while you are ahead dear, because if I hear another word from your lips I will lock you in your room for the rest of the summer" I tell her, my voice hard like steel, I am sure that she knows my threat is deadly serious, while I wouldn't want to do that, now I have made the threat I cannot back down.

Instead my clever little witch begins to squirm harder, twisting from side to side trying to get free, it will never work though. I move one hand to loop around her waist, holding her close to me as I rain another two blows on the left cheek in quick succession, listening to her whimpers, in a way they pleased me as it meant that my message was sinking in, on the other side, it pulled at my heartstrings making me want to just stop and comfort my woman.. of course I cannot.. but perhaps I can offer her a way out.

"Hermione do you understand why you are being punished?" thankfully my anger seems to have simmered down, now that I have got the majority of my frustration out. I glance down at her pink and welted arse as I await her answer but it never comes, she just stays silent. "Young lady I believe that I asked you a question." I snap, she is not helping herself in the slightest.

"Well you also told me that I wasn't allowed to speak" she snaps right back at me. I fix my fiercest glare on her honey coloured curls, shaking my head slowly.

"Don't be such a child, if I ask you a direct question then I expect an answer" I yell at her, undoing my arm from her waist and pushing her down off of my lap.

She lands with a thud on the floor, I know that must hurt as I see the tears well up in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall.. she has far too much pride for that.

"And I expect not to be punished for speaking the damn truth" she shouts right back, I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself not to lose my temper once again, because I am not sure that I could restrain myself as much as I just have done.

She stands, grabbing her towel and covering up that perfect body once again. "I didn't deserve it, especially after what you did last night." She huffs at me.

I feel my mouth open in shock, before I have the decency to close it. "What I did, more like what you did!" I snap at her , honestly she is the one that has been leading me on for these past couple of weeks and she has the audacity to blame me for her mistakes?

"I didn't do anything, you're are the one that fucked me and then left me there on the bed all alone, you made me feel like a cheap whore Severus, how do you expect me to act?" she asks and I suppose that she does have a point, I did not mean to make her feel used in any way.

"Maybe you are a cheap whore. You are sleeping with me after all and you obviously have no intention of being with me" I state, my voice back to its icy cold self. "So what does that make you Hermione? Because that is certainly not the way a lady would act."

And she breaks, I watch in horror as the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks and I find myself racked with guilt; an emotion that I am not used to experiencing and I do not like it. I reach out towards Hermione's face, needing to comfort her, but I feel a sharp pain on my hand, she obviously did not want my comfort.. that is what I get for trying to be nice. "Get out" she demands, but I am sure that it isn't as fierce as she intended because her voice just sounds weak and scared.

"Fine, I will see you this evening for dinner" I tell her, my voice not giving away what I am really feeling, with that I stand and leave the room. Walking down the long corridor I make my way back to my study, ready to do some lesson plans for next year. In the back of my mind I know that I should have stayed and made her feel better, but I cannot, if she rejects me, why should I try.

Pouring myself a scotch, I sit at my desk and take out a quill and some parchment.

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

As soon as he leaves the room, I wipe away the tears that have fallen from my eyes and stand up, reaching out and throwing on a pair of sweatpants; I choose these because I know that they will not rub to much against me and hurt my sore backside, I still cannot believe that he actually spanked me. Spanked me like a child! Next I grab a vest top and pull it on over my head and down so it is covering my stomach, usually I would not wear such and outfit but I don't really have time because I am going to go and sort this out now. Why should he be allowed to get away with it?

Throwing open the bedroom door, I leave storming down the hallway to his study; I reckon that he will be, that is where he usually is. Not even bothering to knock the door, I throw it open, seeing Severus sat there, his mass of black hair falling in front of his face as he furiously scribbles on a piece of parchment. "What do you want" he snarls out at me, as he pauses his writing and slowly lifts his head up, his dark eyes locking onto my own, obviously wanting an explanation.. well I want an apology.

"How dare you? How dare you spank me, call me names and then just leave?" I ask, feeling my anger slowly begin to rise.

I see a little flash in his eyes, but to my surprise he doesn't yell back or even look like he is bothered. "I spanked you because you misbehaved, act like a child and I will treat you like one" he says simply, like that is an appropriate answer "And if you will recall, you asked me to leave" he states. "Now is that all?" he continues as he begins to write again, this only frustrates me even more.

"I didn't ask you to leave last NIGHT" I screech, my voice getting higher and higher towards the end as I become almost hysterical, unable to understand why he is so hot and cold with me all the time.

This does get his attention, he throws the quill down, grabbing a glass, that I can only assume is full of some sort of alcohol, he then proceeds to throw the liquid back into his mouth, swallowing with one gulp. "I couldn't take the rejection Hermione" he says as he runs one hand through his hair, "you regretted what happened between us and I couldn't take it" and gosh, he sounds so sad, not like the confident man that I have come to know, he sounds broken and I didn't understand why because I did want him.. I still do.

"Severus" I say softly, as I push the anger back, stepping closer towards him. "Why would you think that? I don't regret anything that has ever happened between us" I tell him honestly "I thought that you didn't want me.. and that is why you left" I add as I walk around the desk.

My eyes lock on with his and as much as I am sure he wants to hide it; I can see the hope shining there. "Hermione that is ridiculous.. of course I want you" he says as he stands up, cupping my face in one large, rough hand and pulling it towards him and to my surprise at that one touch all my anger and worries fly out of the window. He wasn't just using me! He is serious about the both of us.

"Really?" I ask.

He scoffs, "Of course my dear, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am not one for compliments, but you remind me of myself.. intelligent but so underappreciated" he whispers as his face closes in on my own slowly. "Perhaps I am too old for you though, I am past my prime Hermione and I am not the most attractive man" he says and he sounds as though he actually believes that. I cannot help it, I begin to laugh and he glares over at me. "What is so funny?" he demands.

"Seriously do you know how many girls would kill to have you in their bed?" I ask him, raising one eyebrow, it was probably every girls dream in Hogwarts to be with Severus Snape, but it was my reality.

"Name one.."

"Me" I say softly as I lean in pressing my lips to his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you guys think of this chapter?<strong>_

_**I didn't want to drag this bit out as I am not one for Angst so it wrapped itself up pretty quick!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated as always.**_


	12. Chapter 13

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Right so question for you guys do you prefer longer chapters that are updated less regularly or short chapters (between 1.500 and 2000 words) updated more regularly?**_

_**I know some of you may think that Hermione is a little weak, but I don't think of it that way, she's argumentative and stubborn and she will be in this story as well.**_

_**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep it up, because I love reviews =)**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter...**_

_**Although I do own Severus Snape...**_

_**Okay no I don't...**_

_**But I wish that I did ;)**_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Seriously do you know how many girls would kill to have you in their bed?" my beautiful girl asks me, causing both of my eyebrows to raise, she must just be trying to make me feel better, because surely I would have noticed such a thing? I am an observant man after all.

But I will play along with her little game at least for now "Name one.." I demand with the signature smirk on my face.

She gives me a wry grin and then begins to step closer, moving in towards "me" she says and honestly that was the best answer that she could give as she is the only woman that I want. I see her beginning to lean in and my lips twitch just slightly, this is turning out much better than I planned it to.

I lean in too, until our lips finally meet in the middle, she kisses me ever so softly and for a moment I allow her to and then I push back, taking control of the kiss; the way that it should be, my arms move up snaking their way around her slim waist as I pull her up against my body, growling in pleasure as I feel her pert breasts pressing up against my strong chest.

My tongue slides out, pressing against the sweet opening of her mouth as I push it inside, firmly and forcefully, I needed this, we both needed this and this time I would not be making the same mistakes as I have done before… I will not leave her again. Hermione knows just what to do and she opens up those pretty lips and accepts my tongues invasion without question, her own small pink one gliding against my own, trying to push it back, it seems that my little lioness is going to fight me for control, but I cannot and will not allow that, I push back, one hand moving up to her hair, my fingers tugging at her beautiful hair, pulling her head back and demanding her submission.

Thankfully… for her at least, she seems to get the message and quickly retreats from battle as she begins to to massage my tongue with her own. My other hand moves from her waist sliding up to the hem of her top and then slipping under, feeling at her smooth, flawless skin under my own rough callous hand.

I feel her trying to pull away, but that would just be unacceptable, I want to savour this moment for as long as possible, I slide my hand up further and to my surprise I am not met with the rough material of a bra, but soft skin instead, I cup one of her perky breasts in the palm of my hand squeezing it softly, her nipples immediately hardening at my touch; like little bullets and pressing against my palm.

"No.. I .. Severus" she gasps breathlessly as I finally release her luscious lips from my own, as I hear her words, my hands suddenly freeze, is she rejecting me, after all that we have just talked about. I raise one eyebrow at her as my hands slip from her breast, gliding across her stomach before coming to rest by my side as I wait for her to go on.

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

It was all happening so fast, but I had to put a stop to it.. but still the look on his face almost broke me, the tiny flicker of pain and hurt before he masked it. I whimper at the loss of his touch, his hand had felt so good against my bare breast, I glance back up at his face and see him raising his eyebrow, it was obvious that he was waiting for an explanation to my actions and I have one I really do, but how do I it to him?

"I…." I stutter out loud, trying to think of a way to put it that won't offend him.

"My oh my is the Gryffindor no it all speechless? I never thought that I would see the day" Severus says and immediately I feel the tears prickle at me eyes, how can he be so vicious? Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself down, I know that he doesn't mean it, I have come to realise that he insults people as a defence so that they cannot hurt him, so I will keep my calm for once and not instigate an argument.

Slowly I move one hand up to the one that is currently residing in my hair, wrapping my fingers around the side of his hand and pulling it away, thankfully he allows me to, I don't let go though, I keep hold of just one. "Look Severus it's not that I don't want to because believe me I do want to, but we are moving too fast, our relationship is going to be complicated enough" I see the softening of his eyes, because he knows that I speak the truth. "I really do care about you despite what you may think and…" I am suddenly cut off as I feel his lips crash against my own, silencing what I have to say next; not that I knew where I was going anyway.

I allow him to kiss me, but despite my instincts and wants I do not participate in the kiss, I need to make sure that he knows I am not kidding around with this.. that I mean exactly what I say.

He pulls back and looks deep into my eyes and just nods once "I understand your need Hermione and I will try my best not to ravage your body" he says with a smirk on his face, but not his usual cruel one; more of a sexy one that is full of promise and I hope that he can because I am not sure that I could resist him again.

"That makes at least one of us" Is what pops out of my mouth without thinking and I see the small twitch of his lips.

"Good to know my dear" he says as he leans down pressing a soft lingering kiss to my forehead, my eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his lips, I cannot help but imagine them other places.. naughty places, oh my god he has turned me into such a promiscuous whore, but merlin do I love it! He lifts his lips from my skin. "Perhaps you should go to shopping with some of your friends for a new outfit" he says absentmindedly, while I just look at him in complete confusion, why in the hell would I need some new clothes.

"Severus I have plenty of acceptable clothes, why would I not just wear them, do you not like them, are you saying that you do not like my look, because I wont change it, not for you and not for anyone" I can feel the anger beginning to boil inside of me once again.

"No Hermione" he replies shortly "I just assumed that you would need something" he waves his hand up and down my body, an odd sort of expression on his face, it is obvious that he is looking for the right word "pretty to wear for our date tomorrow."

"Oh so you do think that… wait what? A date?" I feel my mouth practically drop open in shock, is he really asking me out on a date?

"Yes I assume that is still what one usually does in these types of situations" I grin up at him, feeling flattered and overwhelmed all at once.

I turn running from the room "I have to go owl Draco" I say as I rush up towards the owlery, I swear that I hear him mutter 'it didn't mean a boy' under his breath but I cannot be sure, ha is if Draco would want me, he is so obviously gay.

I enter the room and see two letters on the counter, walking towards them I pick both of the crisp white envelopes up and find myself surprised to find that both of them are for me.

Opening the first one I begin to read.

_Miss Granger, _**okay so this letter** **is definitely not from Draco.**

_I would first of all like to apologize for our sudden departure after you arrived, it was mine and my wife's decision to leave and not Draco's, he in fact did not know what was happening until we arrived here. After hearing the howler you sent my son, I assumed that Severus did not tell you the full extent of the situation, though I must request that you do not make a habit of it._

_Secondly although it may not be my place, I am hoping that you will give Severus a chance, beneath it all he is a good man and I am sure that he will make a most suitable match._

_Remember Miss Granger that one should not judge a book by its cover._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Well that was… not what I expected little did he know I have already given him a chance, I have known for a long time now that Severus is not the bastard he portrays himself to be.

I grab a quill and a piece of parchment and jot down a very brief reply.

_Mr Malfoy_

_Thank you for your letter and no Severus has not explained everything to me, but we are taking it as it comes, I am sure that you will be happy to know that I have accepted a date from him and I am willing to give him a chance._

_From _

_Hermione Granger._

Yes that will do it for now.

Moving on to the next letter I open it..

_Did you really have to send a bloody howler Hermione? I swear my damn ears are still ringing now!_

_However I do see your point, but I didn't know, well at least not really.. are you okay? Because I swear if he is treating you wrong in any way I will hex the bastards balls off, no matter how scary the bat is._

_Love Draco_

I have to laugh because to be honest what did he expect me, he knows exactly what I am like, so I reply.

_Draco,_

_Thanks for such a polite greeting, I missed you too. However there is no reason for you to worry, he is treating me just fine, in fact I have I have accepted a date from him, so I need your help choosing an outfit._

_Meet me for shopping tomorrow?_

_Love Hermione_

I give both of the letters to one owl as I know that they can drop them off at the same time and now I just wait for Draco's reply..

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the chapter?<strong>

**Question for you all who do you want me to put Draco with? I'm kind of thinking Harry, but let me know what you think in a review =)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape **

**Or the link is in my profile =)**

**Well I think that a lot of you wanted me to match Harry and Draco, a couple of people were against it BUT I think that I am just going to go for it!**

**Okay so I have almost finished my girl which means that I will be starting a new Harry potter story soon and seeing as though you are my readers I want to ask your opinion on which I should write as I have two idea's stuck in my head.**

**1****st**** off: I was thinking of writing a time turner story, where Hermione is sent into the past it will be Severus and Hermione.**

**Or**

**I was think of doing a short Dramione fanfiction (around ten chapters) as they used to be my favourite couple and I have never done this pairing!**

**I will also be starting an 'annoying snape' fan fiction at some point as I have ALWAYS wanted to write one, but I am thinking of pre-writing this so that I do not fall behind with updating! So I am asking for idea's if anyone is interested, I have a few but I'm going to need more, you will of course be credited in the chapter.**

**This will be set on the day of the shopping trip.**

**I do not own Harry potter but review anyway?**

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

"Hermione" he yells as soon as I walk into the coffee shop, I wouldn't mind but bloody hell half of the people in the shop turn to face me, I can feel my cheeks heat up in complete and utter embarrassment as I shuffle towards the table where Draco is of course laughing his arse of at my expense.

"You useless twit" I snap at him as I slap him on the back of his blonde head, but this only serves to make him laugh harder, huffing loudly I take my seat next to him.

"Nice to see you too Hermione, I figured once you crossed over to the dark side our friendship would cease" He says after he finally manages to calm down and I cannot help but just gawp at him, the dark side really?

"Seriously Draco?" I say with a roll of my eyes, sometimes I have to wonder what is wrong with this boy.

"Yes you hooking up with the greasy dungeon bat" I raise one hand as if to hit him "okay okay" he protests and luckily for him I am feel merciful and lower my hand back to my side. "Just tell me one thing Hermione" he says as he leans in closer towards me, our noses almost touching, that all too familiar grin on his face as I wait for him to go on "Did he give you cookies."

Cookies what on earth.. "Malfoy are you trying to imply that Severus paid me to.. with cookies no less?" I ask suddenly furious with him for even insinuating that and then something clicks in my brain "oh…" I feel like such an idiot!

I feel my cheeks heat up as my so called friend once again cracks up into laughter, so I decide to play with him "There's no cookies, but Severus has something much sweeter" I say with a tiny smirk on my face and all laughter is gone, Draco actually looks rather pale and sick, hmmm I will have to remember this for when he bugs me in the future.. "I'll go get our coffee's" I say and I reckon that if my voice sounds even just half as triumphant as I am feeling it will just serve to piss him even more. I stand up, giggling softly to myself as I walk up to the counter.

I stand in the short queue; finally I am at the front "What can I get you?" The girl from behind the counter asks me, her tone was polite but I could feel her assessing me with her eyes, she obviously thinks I am with Draco and from the sneer on her face; she does not think I am worthy of him, too bad that she does not know I am gay.

"Two latte's and two slices of chocolate cake" I reply shortly, okay so I felt a little bad for making Draco think of his friend and his godfather getting on, perhaps his favourite cake will make up for it. I stick my hand in my pocket paying her the money that I owe "table three" I inform her as I turn on my heel and walk back to Draco who is still giving me evil eyes.

"Seriously Draco?" I ask as I plop myself down on the chair next to him, "You're not really mad at me are you?" I continue, I of course know that he is not, but he likes to pretend.

"Until you apologize I will not be talking to you" he huffs, a small pout on his adorable lips, I swear if he was not gay and I did not love Severus I would have sexually assaulted him by now.

"You just did talk to me" I sing in my best 'know it all' voice.

He in turn glares at me "Did not"

"Did too"

He opens him mouth to speak at me and deciding to be the mature one in this situation and put an end to our little fight "and you are about to again" he snaps his mouth closed and remains silent, the funny thing is I am not sure who won the argument now.

"So what is it really like you being with him? He hasn't hurt you or anything has he?" Draco asks after a few minutes of silence, but what surprises me most is the look of concern on his face, it touched me to know just how much he cared for me.

"No he hasn't hurt me" I say quickly, I wouldn't tell the truth, because that would get Severus into trouble and he has never really raised a hand to me unless you count the spanking that he had given me.. but he was a good man all in all, his ideas were just old fashioned but that could easily be fixed, at least I hope that it can.

His face immediately brightens our argument so easily forgotten. "Good Hermione, I am glad that he is treating you well, I just want you to know that you can come to me about anything.. I will always be on your side" he says as he reaches over squeezing my hand with his own soft one and I have to fight back the tears of happiness that are threatening to overspill… Oh merlin just when did I become so damn soft.

"Thank you" I reply with a small smile of appreciation which he quickly returns with a nod, yes my life is beginning to turn out pretty perfect.

Just then the waitress arrives at the table, ruining the moment, but thankfully it gives me a chance to pull myself together and stop myself from making an idiot of myself by crying.

"Anything else I can get you? _Anything_ at all?" the waitress offers in a ridiculous tone that is close to purring and I do not miss the fact that she is staring at Draco the entire time that she says it, the poor boy looks terrified.

And I just feel anger, I may not be Draco's girlfriend, but the waitress doesn't know this and yet she is so blatantly hitting on him right in front of my eyes.. its girls like that who make me sick. I open my mouth knowing that I am going to explode on this trollop "Hermione, Draco" a familiar voice greets, looking up I see Ginny and Harry making their way towards us and thankfully this manages to calm me down. While neither of them are as friendly with Draco as I am; thankfully they have both accepted our friendship once they realised that he was not just the arrogant sod that he portrayed himself to be.

"Harry" I stand up as he approaches and reach out wrapping my arms around him tightly, giving him a friendly hug, I hadn't seen one of my best friends in such a long time it was nice for us to meet up again. I just give a little nod to Ginny honestly me and her have never been really close, but she has begun to bug me with the way she treats Harry and everyone around her, I haven't said anything yet, but she is pushing me dangerously close to the edge.

"Merlin I missed you so much Mione" he mutters and I watch as Ginny scowls behind him her eyes narrowing as she glares at me. What a bitch.

"Missed you too" I say as we finally part and I take my seat next to Draco once again, noticing for the first time the blush on his face. Oh god please tell me that he doesn't.

"Draco" harry greets with a small nod.

"H..harry" Oh he definitely does.

"So do you too want to join us?" I ask as an awkward silence overtakes up, but I refuse to allow it to happen.

"No we can't." Ginny says snippily and I roll my eyes "Harry's taking me shopping and he's going to buy me…" I zone out after that because all I can see is red, Ginny Weasley was money obsessed, Harry is always treating her to new clothes and jewellery and quite honestly I am getting sick of it because she is taking one of my closest and dearest friends for a mug.

I feel Draco's hand on mine under the table. "Leave it Hermione" he whispers in my ear and immediately I calm down, I would not call her out for Harry's benefit.

Harry glances over at Ginny a confused expression on his face "you're the one who said that you wanted coffee Ginny, surely we can stay for a while" he says reasonably.

"I did, but I don't socialize with whores" she says as she glares at me before turning and stomping out of the café.

"I'm so sorry" Harry whispers as he gapes after his girlfriend in shock and I am too feeling a little shocked at being called such a demeaning term, I wave away his apology, it didn't bother me, I know that Ginny is just jealous of mine and Harry's relationship. "I'll talk to her okay" he says before hurrying out after her.

"What a… bitch" Draco says and I giggle because those were my sentiments exactly.

"Yep but never mind her, you like Harry how long has that been going on?" I ask as I turn to face my friend with accusing eyes.

"Since second year…" he mutters his eyes downcast.

I sigh as I sling my arm around him. "If it is any consolation I think that you too would make a perfect match." I say with a smile and they would, Harry just needs to dump the whacko he calls a girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Really"

We spend the next few hours shopping and it takes a while but eventually I find the perfect dress to wear and I can honestly say that I would not be able to do have done it without Draco.

We walk towards the floo network "don't worry Hermione he will not know what has hit him" Draco says as he flashes that evil grin my way and I have to say I agree, I just don't know if that will be a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yes I decided that there will be Ginny bashing in this story =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I was thinking after the next chapter I would skip a few weeks a head to the beginning of Hogwarts, what do you think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 15

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter if I did... Ron would have died instead of Snape...**_

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

I am being ridiculous... I know, of course I know, I have been pacing the floor for the last half an hour because all that I can think about is our upcoming date, no not date, the word sounds so juvenile, but I cannot think of another word to describe it. I wonder where Severus will take me... not that it really matters, I know that I will enjoy his company wherever we go, so long as I do not displease him of course, I have come to learn that he is very temperamental, more so than I first thought.

I glance up at the clock and gasp it was already five to six and we had agreed earlier to meet in the living room at six. I could not let there be any chance of Severus being mad at me as that would just ruin the atmosphere that we have created today and I will not have our first proper date ruined because of something petty.

Sighing softly I give myself one final look in the mirror, smoothing out my knee length black dress, it was perfect and fit every inch of my body like it had been made for me… at least that's what Draco said, but I know that I can trust his opinion as he does not care what people think of him; he says exactly what is on his mind.. even if it hurts.

I give a small smile at my reflection. I look.. adequate, I had charmed my hair perfectly to fall in soft curls down my back, though I had not worn much makeup as I want to look sophisticated not cheap and tacky. Carefully I slip into my heels.. they were small only an inch, perhaps two, but I knew that I would not be able to walk in anything more than that and I do not feel like making an idiot of myself tonight and falling down a flight of stairs or something.

I exit the bedroom and slowly make my way down the hallways and down the staircase and that's where I see him… standing there awaiting me instead of in the designated area. I cannot believe how handsome he is in his black robes.. and he's mine, all mine.

SPOV

I pace back and forth nervously, never in my entire life have I been nervous about going on a date with any girl.. but I suppose I have never been on a proper date, usually I have a short fling with random women, but Hermione is different, she always has been and I think.. no I KNOW that I love her and I think that she loves me too.

I stop the pacing as I hear the soft tap of shoes, my eyes immediately dart up to the top of the stairs, my breath catching in my throat as I spot her, she is simply breath-taking and mine.. all mine.

"Hermione" I breath out as I watch her slowly and carefully descend the stairs "you look beautiful my dear" I add as I hold my hand out as she reaches the bottom, I move her hand towards my lips, pressing my lips to the soft smooth flesh of her skin.

I watch in delight as her pale flawless skin turns a soft shade of red… merlin she was so beautiful and innocent… I will have fun corrupting that innocence. "Why thank you Severus, you look rather dashing yourself" she says with a shy little grin on her face and I must say that my name coming from her soft spoken lips sent a shiver through my entire body.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, offering my arm to her and allowing her to lip her arm through my own "we have many places to go tonight so we must hurry" I order.. It is going to be hard, but I know that I will have to open myself up to Hermione if I ever expect her to trust me, but I hate to be vulnerable, however I know that it is the only way.

"Of course, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she questions softly, but I just shake my head at her.

And then I notice how pretty she looks tonight and how much effort she must have made and I just know that there is no way I can spoil this date for her, I will tell her of my personal life some other time, for now we will just have fun.

Holding my Hermione tightly, I apparate into diagon alley. As we appear in the dark alley way, I manage to stay still despite the fact that my head is pounding terribly and I feel a little nauseous.. even after all these years I still feel like I will vomit every time**, **not that I show it of course.

I glance over at Hermione and see the pale look on my face, instead of moving away like I normally would, I reach out and wrap my arms around her shoulders tightly, pulling her warm little body against my side. "I hate that" she whispers, her voice trembling slightly and suddenly I feel an overwhelming amount of guilt overtake me… something that I am not used to, in fact it makes me feel quite uncomfortable.

"We all do" I say stiffly as I lead her towards a small little restaurant at the back, I had planned to take her to the café in London… one that meant a lot to me, but that will be the next date and probably the last one before we leave for Hogwarts and by then she will know everything about me.

We remain quite on the walk to the restaurant, taking in the quite nights air, I can almost feel her excitement bubbling over and I almost crack a smile.. who would of ever thought a man of my age would land a young seventeen year old beauty such as Hermione.

"Severus, where are we going?" she asks me.

"You'll see my dear" I say just as we come to a stop in front of the restaurant.

I pull her in against me even closer as I lead her inside… there would be a lot of wizards in there and I need them to know that she belongs to me and no one else… I'll admit that I am a possessive bastard, but Hermione will get used to it. I feel her leaning back in towards me, well it seems that she already has!

We approach the hostess "table for two" I say stiffly to the suddenly nervous woman behind the counter.

"Of course, right away Mr Snape" she rushes out as she picks up two menu's "follow me" she says as she leads us to a table right at the back of the r

The hostess places the menu's in front of us "you're waitress will be with you shortly" she says not giving either of us a chance to answer before she scurries away as quick as possible.

"I have half a mind to hex the uneducated wench" I mutter as I furiously open the menu.

"Severus be nice" my beautiful woman says and then I suddenly feel a warm hand clamp down on top of my own.

I have to bite back my annoyance as she tries to tell me what to do, I am on a date and I refuse to let this one little thing ruin it. "Hermione I will not harm her as long as she is polite to me and to you" I say as I open my menu, scanning the familiar choices. "Do you have any idea what you would like?" I question her quietly not wanting to leave time for an awkward silence to occur.

"Erm… not really? I've never been to a place like this" she says as she looks down at the menu, her forehead scrunching up in what I can only assume is annoyance; I bet it frustrates her to have no idea.

I cannot help but smirk in satisfaction, just as I open my mouth to speak, the waitress appears at the table. "May I take your order?" she asks.

I don't even bother looking up at her. "I will have a firewhisky.. no ice, the lady will have your best white wine." I pause as I consider the choices briefly "We will then have the fillet of beef and the chicken pasta" I say as I remember fondness for pasta. With that I sharply close the menu and hold it out to the waitress.

I watch as delicate feminine hands reach out and pick up Hermione's menu as well. And then she is gone. "You ordered for me" she says and I swear that I can hear a little bit of shock in her tone.

"You could not make up your mind so I made it for you" I state simply, I am not the kind of man who will wait around for decisions to be made and I am sure that she knows that after having me for potions class for six years.

"Thank you" she speaks up eventually and much to my surprise, my eyes snap up towards her and I see the honesty on her face.

Bringing her hand up to my lips, I lean down pressing a soft kiss to the back of her smooth skin. "Anytime" I say as I flash her one of my smirks.

She just blushes as she looks back down at the table, and that is the way we remain in comfortable silence until the food is placed in front of us.

"Thank you" Hermione says, but she is not speaking to me, but to the waitress instead, I just give a small nod and with that she scurries away.

We pass the time with idle chatter, nothing of real importance, but I must admit that this was nice, I find that I enjoy spending my time with Hermione, but it is a shame that I cannot show any real affection to her in public as I am not that kind of man.

She orders a chocolate fondant cake for dinner and I order a coffee, I watch as she shyly eats every last bite of it.

"Are you ready to go my dear or would you lick to lick the plate?" I ask her a hint of humour in my voice.

She blushes, "it's really good you should have had some" she says as she rises from the table and comes around to my side.

We walk towards the counter, I take out my wallet "I'll pay Severus" I hear Hermione say, but I completely ignore her because there is no way that I will ever allow that to happen. I take out some coins and a few notes and hand them to the woman.

Before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her outside "You should have let me pay" she mutters indignantly.

I sigh and spin around on her so fast, pushing her back against the wall of the restaurant as I tower over her. "I am the man, I shall pay, is that clear?" I demand.

I look at her as she looks back at me with wide brown eyes. "Yes" she finally says, causing a rare grin to spread across my face. I lean down slowly and press my lips to hers, kissing her just once harshly and briefly.

"Good girl"

I pull back reluctantly, but I had promised her that I would try to make this a proper date. "Would you like to go for a walk through the park." I ask her, thinking that perhaps it would be a good time for us to talk and get to know each other a little better.

"No.. I would like to go home" she says seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please I live for reviews, do you think he should give in and take her or make her wait.<strong>


	15. Chapter 16

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**

**Or the link is in my profile.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.. it's a little different.. oh and two more chapters before they're back at Hogwarts (I think)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"Would you like to go for a walk through the park." He asks me, although it really came out as more of a command than an actual question. But as pleasant as that sounded, he has been stirring up feelings in me all night and although I had promised myself that I wouldn't give myself to him, until our relationship progressed a little bit more.

Finally I make up my mind, I am going to give myself to him in every possible way "No.. I would like to go home" I whisper out, hoping that it sounds seductive, but I am not too sure that I'm good at that.

He turns to look at me with one eyebrow raised; which is not the reaction I was expecting from him. "No. First we walk in the park and then perhaps" he says as if we are talking away something like going for ice-cream.

I huff loudly, put out that he actually rejected me in such a way, I had thought that he would jump at the chance of being able to bed me, but apparently that is not so. "Don't pout Hermione, it is not becoming of a young lady such as yourself" he drawls out, but I swear I can hear the humour in his voice!

I roll my eyes as we walk down the roads towards the large park that I had passed many times but never been in. I smirk slightly and my pout is gone because I decide that it doesn't matter if he rejected me this time, it just means that I have to work a little bit harder in order to seduce him. "I'm not pouting Severus, I just want to know why you don't want me" I say as I fake sadness.

He quickens his pace as he pulls me through the gates of the park, further inside "Of course I want you witch, but you said that you wanted to wait and wait you shall" he says simply.

I cannot help but feel a little bit put out as he leads me further and soon we are deep in the trees and I cannot see any way out. The wind begins to howl and the trees start to shake, causing me to shiver and lean further towards my man, as ashamed as I am to admit; it really scared me, I have always been just a little bit afraid of the dark.. especially in dark isolated places like this one.

Severus must have picked up on this, because the next thing I know, he is pulling his arm away and then draping it over my shoulder, pulling me in against his warm side and hugging me tightly to him.

"You know I have loved you for so long Hermione" he says suddenly, causing my eyes to widen, I thought that he had only had feelings for me since we had sex all those weeks ago.

"Since when" I whisper out softly.

"Your fourth year" he says causing me to sigh "when I first saw you at the Yule bale" he adds, of course that would be it, I had spent a lot of time and effort on my appearance that night, but I didn't look like that every day "do not worry it is not for the reasons that you think; I fell in love with you because that night I saw you as a woman, not just because of your looks but because you were glowing.. happy and intelligent, you made some wise choices that night. You are everything that I have ever wanted in a woman my dear." He says his voice far away and distant and I swear I have never felt so touched in my entire life.

In fact I actually have tears in my eyes that he had seen all of that in me. "Third year" I manage to choke out.

"What?" he asks as he stops, leading me over to a bench and sitting us down.

"I have loved you since third year.. Well I have to admit I had a slight crush on you even before then, everything about you is just so special and unique.. but then you took care and protected us against Remus even after the way that Harry had treated you" I say as I look down at my lap.

Suddenly I feel a hand underneath my chin, forcing it up until I am looking into those dark eyes. "I would always protect you.. as I would any other student Hermione, just because I am the snarky git in the classroom and I despise most of those dunderheads, it does not mean that I wish for any of them to get hurt" he says simply and I do suppose that he has a point, he may be cruel at times but he is by no means evil. "But now you will be above all of them, from now on I vow to take care of you and do everything in my power to assure that no harm will ever come to you."

And he just looks so sincere and honest for once, I cannot help myself, I begin to lean in slowly edging slowly towards his lips. His lips lightly brush against my own, before he suddenly pulls back and then he is gone, pulling away from my grasp, he stands up, leaving me pursing my lips in thin air. "It's not that easy little girl, you wanted to wait and now you have to wait" he says and I can tell that he is taunting me.

"Severus…" I whine as I jump up off the bench as well to follow him.

"No Hermione not tonight" but I swear that I can see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Please" I ask with a giggle as I run after him, sliding my hands around his thick waist, the fact that he was denying me only made me want him more.

His hands come down resting on top of my own, caressing them gently with those rough fingers, before he breaks the hold I have on him and pushes my hands back.

He continues to walk, not giving in to my affections, so I take drastic measures, rushing in front of him, I begin to walk backwards as he strides forwards. I glance up at him, actually giving him my best puppy dog eyes "don't you want me Severus?" I ask softly and quietly, hoping that if I can't convince him, I can guilt trip him in to taking me tonight.

"Do not be ridiculous" he says sternly as he glares down at me resting his hand on my shoulder, and all of a sudden he flings me back hard.

I scream as I fly back through the air, my eyes close as I expect to be met with the hard ground.. but my back suddenly hits something… something hard… the tree.

Then all of a sudden I see that he is beginning to advance on me… with a predatory look in his eyes and god help me, he melts my core, my knickers suddenly becoming soaked as he stalks closer, his hands resting either side of me as he traps me there, his strong body pressed up against me. "Now then my dear, I have you exactly where I want you" he says with a wolfish grin and I have to press my thighs together tightly in hope that I can relieve just a little bit of tension that I have going on down there.

"Mhmm what are you going to do to me professor?" I hum out teasingly, the smirk on his face grows even more.. which I am a little bit surprised at considering how much he protested when I refused to call him Severus.

"Who says that I am going to do anything to you little girl?" he asks, but even as he says it his hand is on my knee, edging upwards ever so slowly, it is the sweetest torture I have ever known.

"You.. have to" I whisper as his hand reaches the edge of my lacy knickers and slowly slips inside of them, his fingernails lightly brushing against my slit causing me to throw my head back and moan softly.

"I don't have to do anything" he says dangerously and immediately a shudder racks throughout my body as my sticky juices flow out covering his hand.. "I will choose what I do to you and what I do not" he says simply and the strange thing is… I don't feel the need to fight him.

The tip of his finger glides over my clit and immediately I feel the warmth rise up in my belly, I was so close and I needed to cum so bad. His other hand moves up grasping the soft flesh of my right breast in his hand, kneading it roughly, causing my eyes to roll back in my head, I was so close to cumming.

"Oh Severus…" I moan out softly as I rest my head against the hard bark of the tree.

"Ah ah not so fast Hermione" he says sternly and suddenly his hands are gone from my body and the frustration begins to set in.. what the hell.

My eyes snap open to look at him and I find that he is already stood a few steps back from me. I growl at him. "What the fuck Severus you get back here and finish what you damn well started" I hiss out at him, anger filling every part of my body as he denied me an orgasm.

His eyes flash with something that I can't exactly place. "Such a dirty little mouth" he says as he advances on me once again, his lips twitching slightly. "I think I have just the thing that will shut you up." He says as he rubs something sticky across my lips.. my juices. I whimper in disgust, but luckily he does not true to force them in. "On your knees" he barks out and immediately I drop down, kneeling against the hard ground, probably ruining my new dress.

I hear the sound of his zip being pulled down and when I look up I see that big cock poking out of it.. looks like someone didn't wear any underwear today. "Put it in" he commands, I stare for just a moment at the engorged pink head, before leaning in my little tongue flicking across the tip and removing all traces of pre-cum.

"Oh good girl" he growls out and I smile at his praise, opening my mouth just a little wider, then further, leaning in and taking the head of his length in feeling the smooth velvety skin against the walls of my mouth.

I want to cum yes, but I want to make him cum more, to feel his hot sticky seed spurt in my mouth and drip down lining my stomach. I suck softly as I clamp my lips around his member, sucking hard and deep, my hand moves up towards his balls stroking gently with my thumb and forefinger. "Oh yes little girl" he whispers out as his hand comes up to tangle in my tight brown locks.

Then suddenly he is pushing my head down, inch after inch of hard meat enters my mouth until the head of his cock is pressing against my throat causing me to gag loudly. "Oh I like that dear" he says. I glance up at him with my big brown eyes as they water and despite everything that is happening he is gazing down at me affectionately.

"Oh I haven't had a release In so long" he says, despite the fact I had spread my legs for him not that long ago. I must have only been sucking for five minutes, before I feel him jerk in my mouth, he pushes my head down and then holds it still as stream after stream of white sperm enters my mouth, I swallow deeply over and over again, but it is too much for me, I feel a few little dribbles escape my mouth.

He laughs darkly and then pulls back, his dick exiting my mouth with a loud 'pop' "You may have your release now" he says and I know that it will not take long. I grin as he zips back up and reaches down grasping my hand and pulling me up, pushing me back against the tree trunk. "Touch yourself for me my Hermione" he commands and for a moment.. a very brief moment I hesitate, I have never done that in front of another person, yet it is kind of exciting to be so exposed in the woods and forced to touch myself in front of the man I love.

My hand slides down as I shyly lock eyes with him. I reach my little pleasure button and begin to rub it slowly round and round over and over again, whimpering in pleasure.

"Good girl" he praises as he leans down kissing my neck, one of my biggest turn on's. "Severus…" I hiss out as I thrust a finger deep into my awaiting pussy screaming his name as wave after wave of pleasure hits me, juices rolling all the way down my legs.

"That was.."

I am cut of as I feel his lips on my own kissing me hard as I lean against the tree for support not sure that my shaky legs could handle standing. The kiss is brief but leaves me wanting more. Severus pulls back, his hands moving under me and scooping me into his arms "let's go get you cleaned up" he says tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow okay I didn't expect to be writing that lol! But I hopeyou all liked it.<strong>


	16. Chapter 17

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter…**_

_**I am debating doing a Severus Hermione and Lucius story.. what do you all think?**_

_**Speaking of stories, I have just started reading one that has blown my mind, It's a Draco and Lucius story called Voyeuristic Intentions by Foxy-deLucks… I recommend that you all read it =)**_

_**I also have a new Rosalie and Emmett one shot based off of 'the bitch song' read it please :D**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

Two weeks. Two whole weeks since that night in the park and Severus has not touched me since, sure he has given me the occasional kiss on the lips, but apart from that? Nothing. I swear that he knows exactly what he is doing, perhaps this is all some big game to him, but all I know is that I am dying for some kind of release and if I don't get it soon I may have to take it by force.

"Come on Mione.. you have been complaining for days now, so let's just go in?" Draco half says and half asks, at first I was happy when Severus said that I could see Draco whenever I wanted too, but now I am beginning to regret it.

"No Draco" I say with a roll of my eyes in answer to his question, I was not a whore and did not want to be seen in that shop.

"It will help you to seduce him" he says with a wicked grin as he drags me into agent provocateur, one of the most expensive lingerie shops in muggle London.

I am suddenly surrounded with skimpy underwear, corsets and nightwear; some of which I would never wear in a million years! "Draco.." I say in that warning tone as my eyes widen and all I really want to do is turn and run out of the shop as I am way out of my depth here.

I actually turn and look at the door, feeling my feet move of my own accord, then suddenly I feel Draco's hand in my own, pulling me back towards his side and I know that it his way of telling me that I am not going anyway. "You will look at these, you will try them on, you'll get one and you'll love it" he says simply as he begins to lead me towards the back of the shop.

"Damn stupid bossy best friend" I mutter underneath my breath, which causes Draco to throw his head back and laugh softly.

"You love it Hermione" he says still chuckling as he throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in against his side.

"Maybe just a little bit" I say with a small shrug we reach a rack of frilling little nightgowns.

"I want this one… why are you being so mean Harry?" I hear, and I cringe already I knew who that was, I feel Draco stiffen beside of me and my heart goes out to him, it must be hard to see the person you love with someone else.

Slowly we both turn around, seeing Ginny Weasley holding up a hideous bright pink bra and knickers set, something that any normal person wouldn't even consider wearing, but apparently Ginny is not a normal person.

"Sweetie I have already spent so much money today and that's seventy pounds" Harry says with a sigh and I swear I feel my mouth dropping open in shock, seriously she is complaining that Harry is mean because he won't buy her any clothes?

I look up at Draco who is just rolling his eyes at me. "Shall we go over" I mouth at him, seeing Draco nod, we begin to make our way over.

"Harry if you loved me.." she whines at him and I really have never wanted to punch anyone more than I do now.

"Fucking bitch" I hear Draco mumble under his breath and I have to say that I agree with him in this instance, to think I once thought of her as a friend, luckily she showed her true colours before I could reveal anything about myself.

I see the look of exasperation on Harry's face, but luckily we are here to save him now. "Hey Harry" I say as he finally looks up at me, flashing a small smile, I open my arms flinging them around him hugging him tightly, feeling his strong arms hugging me back just once and just briefly.

"Draco" Harry says over my shoulder, before pulling back.

"Hi Harry" Draco says in a ridiculously high voice that I will be sure to tease him about later, seriously when did he turn into such a girl?

"I am here you know" the weasel says, which of course I knew, I was ignoring her on purpose, of course I would never say that out loud.

Luckily Draco answers for us "I apologize Ginny, I didn't see you there.. you must get that a lot" he says and I cannot help but giggle softly and I swear that I see Harry's lip twitch.. good it means that he is getting sick of Ginny which means that soon I can set him up to Draco.. I can just picture their wedding now.

Ginny's face turns a startling shade of red as she glares at Draco. "I never…"

"So Hermione, what are you uhm.. doing in here." Harry asks obviously trying to divert his girlfriends temper tantrum.

Shit. How do I explain to my best friend that I have lost my virginity and I am now currently fucking our potions master… well I am trying too. "Oh Draco wanted some new underwear and being the good friend that I am.." I trail off leaving it there

"Ouch" I yelp out loud as Draco connects his elbow with my side.. hmmm obviously someone is not entirely in touch with their gay side.

"Whatever we have to go.. Harry's buying me this" Ginny says as she takes a hold of Harry's arm and begins to drag him away from us.

"What you don't have any money of your own Weasley?" Draco sneers from beside of me, and as I peek up at him, I see that his entire face has hardened, huh guess he doesn't take any shit when it comes to Harry.

Ginny doesn't reply, instead just glaring at us over her shoulder, while Harry gives us a small wave and I swear that I want to kill her, she just takes advantage of that boy… and that boy is my best friend.

"I should hex her.. or kill her, something just anything" Draco mutters from beside of me and despite the situation I cannot help but giggle, which of course causes him to give me a real dirty look. "What" he snaps out at me and if I didn't already know him, I would be very afraid right now.

"You… you so love him.." I say with a teasing grin, before turning away from him, Draco hot on my heels.

And that is the way that we spend the rest of our day, laughing and joking around and bitching.. usually about Ginny because that boy has it bad for Harry. Although he is good at convincing as I find myself with bag after bag of sexy underwear, something that Severus will surely not be able to say no too…. Well at least that's what Draco says but who knows Severus has been funny with me recently. Finally, after hours more of shopping he finally let me go home, so now here I stand in black lace knickers and a matching bra, that has a floaty lace see thru trim which almost reaches my stomach.

My hair is curled to perfection and I have taken all traces of makeup off.. not that I wear much anyway, but I know that Severus doesn't really like it on me. I am nervous though… I have never really been that confident about my body and to have to parade it around in this little thing? Well that is almost a nightmare, but it will be worth it.

Taking a deep breath, I spritz on a little bit of my new perfume, the one that smells like strawberries, a soft musky scent, a real girly scent according to Draco.

With that done, I spin around and walk out of the room, all the way down to the library where I know Severus reads his paper every night, usually I read with him, but tonight I plan on doing a lot more.

Creeping down the hallway, I thank the lord that I did not take Draco's advice and wear the heels… at first I protested simply because I thought that they would make the outfit too much.. and now I realise the other benefit is that I can sneak up on him.

I stand outside the door to the library and reach out to open the door "Glad you've decided to join me" a voice says from the other side of the door causing my eyes to widen, how the hell did he know? Then again I should not be surprised, thinking back he has always known.

As I enter the room, I see Severus' eyes upon me and for a brief moment I swear that I see his lips twitch, but then it stops and his expression remains impassive as though I am not stood here half naked in front of him. "You look nice…" he comments simply, which really just insults me even more and then he has the cheek to look back down at his newspaper!

"I look nice?" I echo his earlier so called compliment "is that really all that you have to say to me?" I ask as I struggle to restrain my fiery temper.

He sighs loudly and folds his newspaper in half before placing it on the table in front of him. "What do you want me to say.. I complimented you.. what more is there to do?" he asks me, which is of course a stupid question, I obviously want him to take me.

"Merlin, are you that bloody stupid? Isn't it obvious?" I demand as I move closer to him and I know that I have said the wrong thing by calling him stupid as soon as I see his eyes harden and all traces of lust suddenly vanish.

He stands up as well, towering over my small frame. "I am not oblivious and I am not unaware of what you are trying to do" he says as he steps forwards, forcing me to take a few steps back away from him. Yet my heart races as I think it over, perhaps he will give in and fuck me…. God I never thought I would have to say that, to think only a few weeks ago I was a sweet and innocent virgin.

"Then why do you refuse to do something about it?" I demand as my back hits a wall.

He leans in ever so slowly and my eyes flicker closed as I wait with baited breath for my kiss, "because I don't want too" he whispers, his hot breath hitting my ear, my eyes snap open and when they do I see that he has already gone. Merlin I think that I may kill him, selfish arsehole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this, but there will be a massive lemon in the next chapter..<strong>_


	17. Chapter 18

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**

**Or the link is on my profile.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter… **

**Again I want to warn everyone that Snape will be dominant throughout this story.. and there will be slight themes (spanking, bondage, maybe even Bdsm but it won't be over the top)**

**I don't own Harry potter but review it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

I never thought that I would be the kind of girl who would be gagging for sex, but here I am again today, every night of this week I have been walking into Severus' bedroom, study or library in my new and sexy lingerie, but each night he has managed to resist me.. no matter how hard I try.

With each passing day I have become more and more desperate, we do go back to Hogwarts next week after all and the Malfoy family come home tomorrow so tonight is my final chance, but I have decided that tonight I am not even going to try with him, I will let him come to me.

"Hermione dinner is ready" he yells up the stairs, but I had been waiting, we ate at the same time every night, Severus says that he believes there should always be set meal times if eating at home.

"Coming" I shout back, as I slam my book closed and stand up off of the bed, walking downstairs slowly and entering the large dining room.

He glances up at me just once briefly and then gestures for me to sit by his right as he was currently located at the head of the table. "Evening Severus" I say with a small smile on my face, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Good evening Hermione" he replies with a stony expression on his face, causing me to roll my eyes as I look down at the dinner plate, chicken, potatoes and green beans.

We eat our dinner in complete and utter silence, it had been this way for the past week, everything between us was so tense and complicated, I think because of how much I have been pushing him over these issues and I have not spoken to him as well.. he annoys the hell out of me.

I eat the chicken and the potatoes, but leave most of the green beans, because let's face it, who likes vegetables? I really have no idea why he keeps insisting on putting them on my plate.

"I think I am just going to do some more studying" I say because if I stay any longer then I know that I will want to jump him.

He briefly pauses his chewing, glances at me and then towards my plate, raising an eyebrow and for one minute I suck in a deep breath as I really am not sure if I can endure another lecture from him, thankfully he just nods. "Goodnight Hermione" he says wearily as he leans over and presses a soft kiss to my cheek, before turning back to his dinner, it has been the same pattern each day now; he says goodnight to me, knowing full well that I will not be going to bed… only tonight I actually will.

I head up to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and laying on my bed absorbing myself in the world of Romeo and Juliet. A couple of hours later and I find myself stifling a yawn and I know that it is time to go to sleep… an early night would do me good.

I put the book down on the bedside table and strip down not even bothering to get dressed in my nightclothes instead just crawling under the covers and snuggling under there heavy weight, falling into a deep sleep.

I awake early the next morning feeling something warm and weighty around my waist, whimpering softly I open my eyes fully and begin to turn around, as soon as I do a small smile spreads over my face as I see him laying there, his eyes closed and his hair spread all over the pillow and the rest falling over his face. My Severus.

The question is when did he come in here? Not that I minded of course, it is just not our usual routine. My hand moves up to cup his cheek in my hand, cradling it gently, giggling quietly as a small smile spreads over his face as I do it, who knew the snarky old potions master could look so sweet and angelic laying there. I lean in and press a soft kiss to his perfect pouty lips, before lifting his arm and shuffling along the bed sheets, placing his arm back by his side, ever so gently in an effort not to wake him up.

I sit up on the edge of the bed "where do you think that you are going young lady?" a voice demands and suddenly I feel a hand wrap around my arm, pulling my back down, so I fall onto the bed with an audible thump.

I squeal loudly as he climbs on top of me, his hands grabbing both of my wrists and pinning them above my head as he looks down at me. I cannot help it, I find that I am becoming very aroused by the entire situation "mmmm what are you doing Severus?" I ask as I feel something hard press against my womanhood.. which I quickly realise is his erect cock that is pressing through the silk of his boxers.

"You've been a good girl Hermione, it's time for you to get your reward now." He says with a teasing grin on his face, which of course causes my breath to hitch in my throat as my mind works over his words.. does that really mean what I think that it does? Is he finally about to give me the one thing that I have been craving for weeks?

"Whatever do you mean Severus?" I question as I look up at him with my wide innocent eyes, smiling sweetly up at him. And while I say this I cannot help but thrust my wet pussy up towards him, no doubt leaving a sticky trail of juices all over the front of his crotch, but it felt so deliciously good.

"oh" he lets out a little gasp, something that sounds so strange and foreign from his lips, I had never heard a gasp like that, but god damn it was so sexy. "Well I think that good girls should be rewarded and I've had to punish you for so long" he whispers, which causes me to frown a little bit, because I really do not understand any of his intentions.

He flashes me that smirk, before leaning down and pressing his electric kisses to my neck, moving down slowly "Severus" I moan softly as he begins to move downwards, his lips sucking on my delicate collar bone and I know that I am going to have a mark there tomorrow.. which will be strange for me as I have never had a love bite before. He only lingers briefly there though and soon he is moving downwards and I cannot help but wonder, just what on earth he is doing, I thought we were going to have sex! "So bloody sexy aren't you witch?" Severus asks, but I am pretty sure that he doesn't want me to actually answer him.

"I could just look at you all day" he says as his hand moves up to my breast, grabbing them with his large hand and squeezing them softly, each one of his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he leans down slowly, opening his mouth and taking one of my nipples into his warm and wet mouth, causing me to cry out and throw my head back as he sucks softly, making my nipple stand out to attention; well even more than it was previously.

"So beautiful" he mutters against my flesh as he repeats the action, taking my other nipple into his mouth and sucking, his teeth lightly grazing against the soft flesh sending a shiver through my entire spine.

As he moves down to my stomach, I begin to get an idea of what he is going to do.. and I know full well that I do not want that! "Severus no" I say softly as I take his chin and begin to guide him upwards and thankfully he goes with my movements, pulling himself upwards so that his piercing gaze is staring down at me questionly, looking for an answer.

I sigh softly as I lean up and cup my hand against his cheek "I don't want you to do that to me" I say quietly and then move my hand up winding it in his hair and pulling it sharply in hope to get a reaction out of him.. and it does, he stares down at me in complete and utter shock "I want you to fuck me" I say firmly as I lean up and smash my lips against his own.

He kisses me back, pushing me down against the pillows, my body sinking into the bed, as he presses his large tongue against my lips; which I so eagerly part to allow him access, yet he doesn't take it, instead he pulls back from me "if you want to play rough, then rough you'll get" he says with a smirk as all of a sudden I feel the head of his cock pressing against my tight little opening and I cannot help but wonder when he managed to get rid of his underwear.. though I am not complaining.

"Yes take me Severus, make me yours" I say softly my voice coming out rough and needy.

He nods just once as he pulls his hips back and thrusts forwards his entire member sliding into me and filling me right to the brim, I cannot help but cry out.. he is so big, in fact almost too big for me to handle… "can you feel me?" he demands as he begins to pump steadily in and out, leaning down, his hands moving slowly to clit, rubbing it around and around it circles, I moan and shiver in delight under his skilled fingers.

"Mhmm god yes Severus you feel so good" I say quietly as I arch my hips up towards him slightly, wanting… no needing him to go deeper, it had been so long since he had been inside of me properly and the feelings he is awakening deep within are simply astounding.

He grasps my clit hard, pinching it in his rough fingers and that is all that it takes for the warm tingle of pleasure in my stomach to release itself, I throw my head back as I cum hard and abruptly, juices dripping all down my thigh in what is probably the most intense orgasm of my young life. Wetness leaks out of my pussy and drips down the smooth flesh of my thigh and onto the bed sheets beneath us. "Oh my little girl comes quick doesn't she" Severus taunts in that teasing way "now it is time for you to please me" he demands as he pulls back, his erect dick 'popping' out of me as he kneels back gesturing that he wants me to suck it.

"Hermione we're home" A voice calls up the stairs and I realise that the Malfoy's are home.. shit,

"I'll be down in a minute" I yell and I do not miss the look of annoyance on my boyfriend's face as I jump up off of the bed, grabbing a pile of clothes and running into the bathroom, as soon as I am in there, I use toilet roll to wipe the remains of my juices from my thigh and slide on the knickers and bra.. followed by a simple pair of jeans and a shirt with a jumper over the top.

I brush my teeth quickly and throw my hair up into a pony tail, not bothering too even try and look pretty as I exit. Once I come out in to my room, I notice immediately that Severus is gone, but I suppose that is not much of a surprise, still it disappoints me greatly.

Heading downstairs, I smile as I see the Malfoy family all stood in the living room. "Hi" I greet softly.

"Hermione" Draco yells as he runs over and picks me up swirling me around and around, despite the fact that he had seen me just a couple of days ago.

"Good morning Hermione" Lucius says once I am finally set back on my feet.

"Good morning" I reply with a pleasant nod. "I hope you all had a pleasant trip" I add as I go over and hug Draco's mother, then step back.

"Oh I did.. It was simply wonderful…"

"And as much as we are all dying to hear your stories, perhaps you could tell it over breakfast" Severus says, only half sarcastically as he winds his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him and I swear that I see Lucius smirking.

"Oh of course follow me" once everyone has left the room, Severus' hand drops down taking my own.

"Don't think I will forget about that stunt… I had to use my hand, I never use my hand" he says in disgust which causes me to throw my head back and chuckle loudly

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays to everyone.. hope you all have a nice Christmas and don't forget to review =)<strong>


	18. Chapter 19

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**

**Or the link is on my profile.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter…**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**One week later**

**HPOV**

* * *

><p>"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts on Monday?" Severus asks as I sit on the bed in his chamber, watching as he packs clothes into cases.<p>

I sigh and shrug a little bit. "I suppose…" I say not really concentrating on Severus, I just don't understand why he has to leave so early… okay I do, he has to get everything prepared for when we arrive, but I wish that he didn't, we haven't even had a chance to make love for so long… and I too had to use my hand last night.

He glances over at me, raising a questioning eyebrow "you like school, don't you?" he questions, obviously not understanding my fears behind us returning to Hogwarts.

"I do… you know that I do, but…" I trail off.

"You're worried about us aren't you?" he says as he comes to stand in front of me as I sit crossed legged on the middle of his bed, playing with the edge of his duvet. I feel his hand on my chin, the rough manly fingers pulling my head up, so that I am forced to look up at him, meeting his penetrating eyes. "Don't worry. You shouldn't have to worry angel, everything will be fine, I promise" he says and his voice actually sounds so sweet and so sincere, that I almost believe him… almost.

"Don't promise that Severus, what happens once people begin to find out about us.. and they will find out eventually." I say as I pull my head back, looking down away from him once again.

"People will find out straight away, because we are not going to hide this.. we will not hide our love Hermione" he says his voice firm, but thankfully he does not reach out to grab a hold of my chin again.. because I cannot stand looking at him while we are having this type of conversation… probably because I know that I will end up giving in to whatever we wants if I do.

"Severus we can't!" I protest as I think about it.. he could get in to so much trouble if anyone found out about us.

He laughs.. and not a good laugh either, a bitter and dark chuckle. "Are you ashamed of me young lady?" he asks and suddenly I feel his hand on my chest and then I am flying backwards on to the bed.

"No of course not! I could never be ashamed of this, I love you Severus" I say in hopes that he will understand.

"Then why the hell do you want to keep me a secret?" he demands to know as he climbs on top of me, roughly grabbing a hold of my wrists and pinning them to the bed, above my head as he glares down at me.. his eyes boring in to me.

"It's illegal isn't it Severus?" I ask.

He just growls at me and instead of scaring me, it has the opposite effect and turns me on "It's frowned upon, but not illegal. Now shut up and kiss me." He commands as he leans downwards and I have no choice but to accept the kiss; not that I would ever turn him down.

As soon as his lips land on my own, I lean up towards him and into the kiss. I give it back to him, with just as much passion and enthusiasm, loving the feeling of his lips on my own… in the back of my mind, I register relief that our relationship doesn't have to be a secret and that I will not get him in to any trouble.. or myself, but at the front of my mind all that I can focus on is how good his strong body feels as he lays on top of me.

His tongue probes at my lips as he pushes for entrance, but I decide to tease him.. make him wait a little bit for what he wants, so I keep my lips tightly closed together. I hear him growl against my lips.

"Never deny me" he whispers out, pulling back just enough to tell me.. I just raise my eyebrows at him, as if the sound of his voice did not send shivers throughout my entire body, or that it caused waves of pleasure to run through me.

"Now accept me" he says as he thrusts his hips and through his trousers, I feel his bulge thrusting against my crotch. I moan and whimper softly as my juices flow, soaking through my knickers. He smirks that sexy smirk of his "do I make you wet?" he asks as he slips his hand into the waistband of my jeans and down into my neck, his fingertips brushing over my folds, causing me to cry out because it felt so nice. "Oh yes your… _dripping" _he says and without he pulls his hand away.

I glare up at him a little bit annoyed that he had taken away such an amazing feeling… "don't look at me like that young lady" he says as his wet fingers brush against my lips. He doesn't say a word, but I know by the look on his face that he wants me to open.. something that I am not happy about, but I will obey.

I keep my eyes locked on his own as I slowly and reluctantly part my lips and as soon as I do, he slowly slides his slick fingers through and I hold my breath to try and not taste it, but I still could, so I suck quickly, my tongue lapping the juices off of his fingers, slipping in between and around and around.

"Good girl" he whispers as he withdraws them and then moves his lips back on to my own.. finally we are going to get the chance to have sex. I kiss him back, this time making no protests as he slips his tongue in to my mouth and sliding against my own.. "you taste so good" he murmers in between our heated kiss… "I can't wait to taste more of you" he adds, which of course causes me to turn a dark shade of red as I pick up on the meaning, he pulls back and looks at me, chuckling darkly. "Tell me that you want me" he commands.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, I gasp and begin to sit up, but Severus doesn't allow me too, he places one hand on my chest, shaking his head "Who is it?" he calls out.

"Severus we must be going… " Lucius calls out, causing me to whimper slightly.

"I will be right with you" Severus says, planting one last kiss on my lips, before standing up and grabbing his bags, walking out of the room.

And this time I am the one who has to finish with my hand.

* * *

><p>"So Hermione… how does it feel that your beloved boyfriend has gone?" Draco teases as we make our way through diagon alley once again, to collect our school books and equipment.<p>

"Bite me Draco" I say which for some reason just makes him laugh at me, so I do what anyone would do in my situation and reach out shoving him to the side but unfortunately this just makes him laugh harder.

"Stupid idiot." I mutter under my breath, because although I would never admit it out loud, I am sure that many people see just how much I miss Severus, in fact I have barely been able to function these past couple of days… thank god we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow where we will be reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>So the chapter was short BUT the next one will include going back to Hogwarts.<strong>

**Yay! :D **


	19. Chapter 20

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**So I wasn't planning on updating today and then I remembered that it was Severus Snapes birthday.. so of course I have to update this story.**_

_**Oh and I have a new two shot up entitled 'Happy birthday professor Snape' and I think it's the biggest lemon I have ever done.. so check it out please.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter…**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

It has been almost one week since I have seen Severus and now I am starting to get desperate, I need him, though we have been owling every night it just isn't the same and he has told me that he too feels the exact same way.

"Come on Hermione" Draco whines as he grabs my arm and begins to drag us through the compartments, looking for Harry and Ron, I of course don't want to sit with them, but I do want Draco to be happy and if he's with Harry he will be happy, so I will have to just suck it up, of course I doubt that Severus will be happy if he should hear of it, but what can I do.

"Alright alright Draco and you say that I'm obsessed" I mutter under my breath and he does. Since Severus left all that he has done is whine at me for missing him.

"Guess I'm a sad bastard too" he says, causing me to laugh softly. "There in here" he says suddenly pulling me in to a compartment where Harry and Ron are sat.

"Hermione" Ron and Harry say at exactly the same time, I walk over to Harry completely ignoring Ron as I give him a big hug, happy to be back and at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" I hear Ron exclaim.

"Draco is here because he is my friend, if I want him to stay here I can" I say as I spin around to face him, venom practically dripping from my voice as I realise just how much hate I truly am holding for my friend.. well ex friend.

"Yeah Ron, I mean they have been friends for the past couple of years now.. I would have thought that you would be used to it by now" Harry chimes in and for once he is actually sticking up for me, which is pretty shocking.

"Well.. whatever" he mutters lamely.

The train starts "come on let's all sit down" Harry says obviously trying to restore the peace between everyone. Draco looks pleadingly at me and I know exactly what he is asking, groaning loudly I sit down next to Ron, moving as far away from him as I can. Draco grins as he sits down next to Harry.

"So Hermione about…"

I raise my hand before he can even apologize "I don't want to hear it Ronald and I don't forgive you, however I will tolerate you for Harry's sake" I say simply, I will probably never go back to being his friend, for the entire time that I have known him he has done nothing but upset me and make me cry and I have finally had enough of it.

"Is it because of the guy your shagging?" Ronald asks as I feel my eyes widen..

"What guy?"

"Well I don't know but I got a letter, telling me to keep away from you, it was signed 'SS'" Ron says causing me to wince slightly, honestly how can Severus be so stupid?

"SS? No.." I glance up at Harry his eyes widen as he gapes at me, but thankfully he shuts up quickly.

"What mate?" Ron asks, Harry continues to gape at me before finally shaking his head.

"Nothing Ron I was just wondering who Hermione's new man was" he fills in causing me to smile in relief, Harry wouldn't tell on me, I have covered up for him so many times.

"So Draco why don't you tell Harry about the new broom that you got this summer?" I ask Draco, wanting to help him get his man and suddenly Harry looks all intrigued so I take out my book and begin to read it quietly while they have their little discussion.

I continue to read my book until the compartment door slams open, I glance upwards seeing a furious looking Ginny. "Harry I have been looking for you everywhere.. you said that you were going to sit with me and I find you in here" she says as she looks at him with complete and utter annoyance on her features.

Rolling my eyes at her "he wanted to sit with his friends I don't know why your bitchin'" I snap out at her.

"Oh please the only one in here who he actually likes is Ron.. he just feels sorry for you, I mean why would he want to be friends with a dirty little mudblood like you?" she asks and I feel my mouth drop open in shock, followed by three gasps.

"Ginny that was a little harsh" Ron says surprising me.

"I'm only saying what everyone is thinking, all you are is a glory hunter you have clung to Harry ever since Hogwarts started.. for his fame." She spits out at me and suddenly I see red.

"Shut your slutty little mouth" Draco says beating me to the punch.

I glance over at Harry who's fists are clenched in anger as well, so I decide to hang back a little bit and see what he will do.

He rises up from the seat as he glares at Ginny "no one is thinking that but you, and you realise my mother was a 'mudblood' too right he spits out and I can practically see his mouth foaming "Hermione has been there my entire life, she has stuck with me through me during the good times and the bad, which is more than I can say for you.. I'm your boyfriend when it suits you and that won't fly with me anymore. Insult me all you want, but don't mess with my friends. We are over Ginny" Harry rants at her and as he speaks I see the colour draining from her face.

"Harry baby.." She whines

"No Ginny we're over" he states being surprisingly forceful for once in his life.

She screams and stamps her foot "you'll be begging for me to come back, mark my words Harry James Potter" she hisses at him, before turning and fleeing from the compartment.

"I better go…" Ronald says awkwardly as he stands up and hurries after his sister, really I am just glad to be rid of them.

"Good riddance" I hear Draco mutter under his breath and I have to hold in my giggles, but to my surprise Harry doesn't look all that upset.

* * *

><p>All throughout the welcoming feast I have been staring at professor Snape it was an amazing feeling to see him again, it took all of my strength not to just run up and hug him.<p>

So now we sit here eating desert, while Ginny glares at Harry from across the table and Harry glares at me, I know that he is longing to ask me about professor Snape… and I also know that he figured it out as soon as the Ron said that it came from 'SS.'

"Before you all leave I have a few announcements to make" Professor Dumbledore says as he gazes out at all of all. "First of all, I would like to remind all first years that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." I have to smile at that one, he always had a pleasant way of putting things. "Second of all our new head girl and boy, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will be leading a meeting tonight at eight pm, so could all prefects meet them in here.." damn it I forgot about that one, I had hoped to spend the night with Severus and the fact that me and Draco have our own rooms, makes it easy for me to sneak out.

"And finally, I have great news, our potions master has asked us to inform you of his new relationship considering that you will find out sooner or later" oh god no he wouldn't. "Him and miss Granger have been dating for the past couple of months" at this I feel everyone turning to look at me as my cheeks turn a dark shade of red.. oh god he did. "I ask that you all respect their privacy and be happy for them" Dumbledore encourages, I wish the ground would open up and swallow me now.

And then there is uproar, everyone is chattering loudly. "Is that even legal?" I hear someone say, causing me to wince as I wonder why Severus thought that this would be a good idea.

"What a fucking whore."

"No wonder that she gets such good grades."

People whisper all around me, when all I want to do is cry.

"SILENCE!" professor Dumbledore roars.

Immediately everyone shuts up "what they are doing is perfectly legal, miss Granger is of age and is free to make her own decisions" he says and then I can't take it anymore, standing up I run from the hall.

"Stupid bastard" I mutter underneath my breath as I throw open the doors and start to walk down the hall.

"Hermione" I hear a voice yelling after me "Stop right there" groaning to myself, I spin around coming face to face with Severus. "I missed you Angel…" he whispers as he grabs a hold of my wrist tightly and pulls me up against his chest as he leans down slowly and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

But still I feel the tears of hurt and embarrassment rise up to my eyes and spill over my cheeks. "Why did you do that? It was embarrassing" I mumble as I wrap my arms around his waist tightly, leaning close to him, because I might be hurt but I had missed him so much.

"I told you, it's better that we tell people than them finding out by themselves right?" he asks and as much as I hate to admit it; I suppose that he does have a point.

"Don't be mad at me Hermione.. it's our first night back together" he says softly as he moves his hand up, cupping my cheek gently in his hand as he lifts my head up, forcing me to look at him as he reaches out and wipes a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I'm not mad at you" I whisper softly as I collapse into his chest, leaning upwards and pressing another kiss to his lips, but this time he takes it further.. pulling me up against his body as he parts my lips with his tongue, pushing my own one back into submission.

Though as quick as it began he ends it, pulling back from me. "You have a prefects meeting in an hour.. go and prepare for it and then come down to my chambers." He demands, no asking, he just expects it.

"Yes professor" I say with a wink as I turn away from him, skipping down the hallways; it's good to be back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please<strong>_

_**Also I need some ideas for new chapters, the next one will be a lemon but after that.. **_


	20. Authors note

Hi guys,

I first of all would like to apologize for my lack of updates.. I have been having a hectic time recently.

And now I would like to say that I am taking a few weeks (no more than four) off as I want to work on my personal writing… but then I will be getting back to my regular updating schedule..

I hope you all understand.

_Hannah.


	21. Chapter 22

_**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed… this chapter will be quite short because I'm having a hard time fitting my writing in.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

The prefects meeting seemed to drag on for an eternity, not to mention the way everyone was staring at me.. why the hell did that inconsiderate arse ask it to be announced in such a way? It was unnecessary. And I swear all the way through the meeting everyone was giving me strange looks… not that I blame them of course. They probably think that I'm shagging all of the teachers for my grades now… just what I need.

Sighing loudly I raise my hand to knock on his door, but it swings open all by its self. "Merlin's beard Severus, how do you always do that?" I ask, as ever since I can remember he has known.. guess all those years as a spy must have heightened his senses.

He just shrugs his shoulders as he rises from the couch and begins to stalk towards me with that look in his eye… the one that is purely predatory.

A small part of me wants to yell at him, to tell him that I hate him and that he is an arsehole, but the other.. bigger part of me wants to throw myself at him and beg him to fuck me real good.. like he always should and it has been so long since the last time I had him inside of me.

"It's a talent my dear" he murmurs as his head drops down to my ears, his hot breath against my ear, making me shiver in delight at the glorious feeling.

Suddenly I remember the anger and embarrassment I felt in the great hall and quickly shake my head at him "No." I say firmly as I pull away, I can feel his eyes on my; probably glaring daggers into my back as we speak, one thing I know about my Severus is that he doesn't like to be refused. I ready myself for having to deal with his anger, when his hand comes to rest on the top of my arm, gripping it softly and pulling me back, to turn me around.

I cannot help but peak up at him, my eyes captivated with his own "Come on my dear, it has been so long since I have had you for my own" his soft melodic voice rings out and despite myself with his words I find my resistance growing weaker because I want this too, ever since that night my body has been craving him.. To have him inside of me.

I fold my arms over my chest as I look up at him and shake my head slowly.. "No I'm mad at you" I say firmly but it was weak and by the way he raises his eyebrow I doubt that even he believes that I do not want this!

"Hermione come" he says as he holds his hand out to me urging me to take it, to step into his arms, one hand unwillingly unfolds and I begin to reach out towards him.

A smirk covers his face at that and that is when I remember that I can't give in to him, I'm Hermione Granger for god's sake! Just as quick as I reached for him I snap my hand back.

Severus' face turns sour as he glares at me in annoyance obviously not happy with my rejection. "You are mine Hermione.. And I take what is mine" he says before flying towards me his hands coming up to my shoulders, gripping them tightly as he brutally pushes me back.. My body slamming up against the wall with a loud 'thud' my eyes water because it hurt so bad. And then his lips come to land on my own, crushing them against his own and then suddenly all my resistance melts away.

I need this, he needs this.. so let's just get it out of the way. I kiss him back with just as much fierceness, his warm wet tongue sliding into my mouth, invading every single inch of it, our tongues battle together for dominance. I moan softly as I feel his hand creeping up under my robe, his hand tugging on my shirt hard, ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere, I let out a strangled gasp at the sheer force of it, he is being so rough, yet for some strange reason I yearn for it.

His hands reach around my back, fumbling with the straps of my bra, pulling it off, revealing my bare breasts to him, my nipples standing to attention. His hands trail up my sides as he pulls his lips from mine and begins to slowly kiss his way down my neck. "please touch them.. "I whimper out, so desperate for his touch, for his kisses.

"Touch what my Hermione?" he asks as he presses deeper kisses to my collar bone, his stubble scratching my sensitive skin, despite myself I cannot help but enjoy the way he claims me as his own.

I whimper and whine as I arch my hips forwards, not wanting to actually say the words out loud and then pushing my upper body towards him, but he doesn't give in to me.. by now the fire is rushing through my skin.. begging for his affection and attention. "My breaths.. touch my breasts Severus please, kiss them, caress them, I just need you" I moan out.

"That is all that I needed to hear angel" he murmurs as his hands come up, fondling my pert tits in his hand.. the rough calluses on his from his years of potion brewing only heightening the sensation.

"Oh fuck" I whine as my hands move to his trousers, tugging down the zipper.

"Such naughty words from such a little girl" he taunts as he leans in and bites down on my neck hard. I yelp loudly as his teeth pierce my skin.

And then I giggle. "for once in your life shut up and stick it inside of me" I say without thinking. He glares at me and then nods once, reaching down with one hand and grasping my cotton panties, ripping them clean off of my body. His hands move up to my shoulders pushing me back as he slides his trousers down, I hear the clang as they drop down to the floor.

"You want it that bad huh?" he asks as he thrusts his hips forward, the large head of his cock sliding deep into my warm wet sex, filling me up like no one else can.

He thrusts his hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out hard and fast "see what you do to me Hermione? See how hard you make me? Fuck you're so tight" he whispers, I had never thought that he would be the type for dirty talk, but I love it none the less.

"Yes I see, I need it please Severus, I need everything that you have to give me" I screech as I feel the pleasure of a much needed release begin to build up inside of me.. I know it won't take long, I have been so long without severus' cock.

"So warm and wet, I fucking love it and I love you" he says his breath short and heavy as he glowers down at me.

"Only for you" with that I push my head back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as pleasure rips through my core.. in the pit of my stomach as I orgasm hard, wetness dripping down my thighs and over his hard member.

"Good girl, you cum for me, remember I am the only one who can do it, your mine" he states as his hands come up to wrap around my neck lightly, my eyes snapping open, forcing me to luck at it "" he demands.

"I'm yours" I say my pussy extra sensitive, now I can feel every inch.

"Urgh" he lands one last hard thrust, before he stills and squirts his hot fiery nectar in my tight vagina.

I watch as he breathes deeply, calming down "I love you" he murmurs as he rests his head against mine.

"I love you too" I say rejoicing in the sweet moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think?<strong>_


	22. Chapter 23

**_Sorry everyone I guess its been a while, I haven't felt much in the writing mood to be honest:/ I think I'm coming to an end with this story, It's what I get for starting something and not planning, which is why I'm going to prewrite stories in the future._**

**_By the way for those of you who voted on my 'which Harry potter story shall I write next' so far 'the dark lords pet' is winning.. I'm going to keep it up a couple of days and then go with that one so whatever you want =)_**

**_Anyway here you go a new chapter_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV <strong>_

I awaken early the next morning, still lying in Severus' arms.. Merlin, I never went back to my dorm last night, granted that I am now head girl, but it doesn't mean that I should be sleeping in a professors chambers.

Quiet as I can, I reach out carefully sliding Severus' arm from my waist and stand up, I realise quickly that I do not have any clothes here which I can wear, normally; if we were at home, I would wear something of Severus' but that won't work today.. I have classes and I really do not want any more rumours spreading about me… I can only imagine what is already been said. So grabbing my wand I quickly cast a cleaning charm and then transfigure them onto my body, usually I prefer to do it the muggle way.. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

While I do realise that I shouldn't leave Severus without telling him where I am going for not only shall it worry him, I know that it will make him angry as well, if I don't let him know what I am doing.

Though I do not want to risk another argument.. so I quickly reach out and grab a quill and a piece of parchment..

_Gone to get ready for school.._

_I love you _

_-Hermione_

Finishing the note I set the quill down and place the parchment down on the pillow next to him and then creep out, through the hallways and back to the head's tower.

Whispering the password and watching as the portrait door slowly creeps open. Thankfully there is no one about.. not even Draco.. he's probably already gone down for breakfast.. unfortunately I do not have time for that, I rush to my room and grab my bag with the school supplies in.

Only as I make my way out of the room, do I think that perhaps I should have woken Severus, he must have classes this morning and I do not wish for him to be late, even if he deserves it for being such a flaming idiot, however I do not wish to take that out on any innocent students in need of an education. I briefly debate going back and waking him but then I will be late and there is no point that happening to both of us.

Rushing through the hallways I practically sprint towards defence against the dark arts, entering the room and sitting down next to a very smug Draco. Throwing my bag on the floor, I glance over at him and groan as I see one of his perfect blonde eyebrows raised. "Do not even start with me Draco" I say with a deep sigh.

"Whoa whoa I wasn't going to say anything" he says as he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

I just glare at him, because he still hasn't wiped that annoying expression of his face. "You're such a jerk" I snap as I punch his arm as hard as I can.

"oww damn witch do you really have too?" he cries out as he rubs his arm, I turn away from him grinning in satisfaction.

I sit and listen as the class begins occasionally jotting notes down, it took me a while to learn it but in some subjects I have realised that detail isn't always better…. Sometimes I just need the main points.. sometimes.

"Now the easiest way to do this.."

"so where we're you last night" Draco whispers from beside me interrupting the professor and causing me to momentarily pause, I knew that he was never going to let that go.

"None of your business, now be quite I am trying to learn" I snap.

"Hermione we both know that you do not need to learn this.. you already know all more than the professor" he adds causing me to smirk slightly, quite proud that he thinks that of me.

"I do yes but perhaps you should take some notes" unable to get a cheap shot in.

"My grades are just as high as yours" he says defensively and then stops, thank god he shut up, thank god I am so good at distracting. "So where were you last night?" he asks, ruining all hopes that I had got out of it.

"You know damn well were I was" I groan becoming frustrated with him.

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"No"

"SAY IT"

"NO"

"SAY IT"

"NO"

"SAY…"

"Do you have something you wish to share with the rest of us?"

I snap my head upwards seeing professor Lupin looming over us an amused expression on his handsome face.

"Yes.. Draco has something he wishes to say to Harry" I say with a small smirk, see I can be an evil bitch sometimes too, plus I really do want the attention off of me.

"Erm no I don't" I glance over at Draco who is suddenly very pale "Hermione has something she wants to share about where she was last night."

I hear gasps from around us "well Draco has something we wants to say about Harry and his eight inch wand.." I raise my eyebrows, nope I am definitely not talking about a wand.

I hear giggles "well Hermione… wait a minute did you just say something about eight inches?" Draco asks, suddenly looking very excited at the prospect.

"Yes what do you have to say about that?" Lupin asks.

"Still not as big as Severus'" I say with a shrug as I grab my bag and walk out of the class, blushing the entire way.. why do I open my mouth.

"Go Hermione" I hear someone say from behind me, but I don't turn around.. Severus is going to kill me.. then again it was a compliment.


	23. Chapter 24

_**Facebook Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Just to make it clear I am not abandoning this story, but I will be finishing it soon.. I hadn't planned to do it but… I feel as though I have been writing this for ages and I guess I've lost interest, from now on all stories will be pre written to ensure this doesn't happen again. There will be Epilogue after this and then I am done with this story…**_

_**I do want to write another Hermione and Snape fic after this so if anyone has suggestions leave them in a review or pm me =)**_

_**I'm in the mood to write some one shots at the minute.. so if anyone has any ideas or characters they want me to do again.. send me a private message.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

The past few months have been perfect.. well apart from a few hiccups, Harry and Draco finally confessed their love for one and other.

_Me and Draco sit in the great hall at the Slytherin table, silently working on our potions homework. "Oi Malfoy" I glance up seeing a very red and determined Harry striding towards us.. oh merlin please don't let them have another fight.. Draco always gets so upset after their fights and it is always my shoulder that he cries on._

"_Potter" Draco gulps as he pulls himself up off of the bench and turns to face him. "What do you want?" way to go Draco be an arsehole to the one you supposedly love._

"_I heard you've been thinking about my wand" I gasp and giggle at that, noticing a few of the Slytherin students turn to stare. I knew this conversation was going to be good and I could just imagine that Draco's face will be so red. _

"_Oh yeah and what if I was…" _

"_Well then I'd have to show you sometime…" my quill drops from my hand at that.. seriously? Since when does Harry say those things._

"_Anytime" _

_Harry leans in slowly his lips inches from Draco's face as they kiss. I grin and start to clap, the rest of the table joining in too and then others, I am sure I can hear some catcalls too._

_I smile happily, my two best friends have finally got together… eventually they pull apart and Harry peaks at me from over his shoulder, his glasses all fogged up from their heavy kissing session. "Oh and Hermione I am sure that my wand is bigger than Snape's."_

_I doubt that._

**There have also been arguments between me and other students.. so much so I am surprised that Dumbledore did not take away my head girl title.**

"_I heard that Hermione is just fucking him for the grades, it's no wonder she gets such high marks" I hear a girl laugh and spin around seeing Ginny sat talking to Lavender._

"_I mean seriously who does that? I always knew she was a complete and utter whore" I can feel the rage inside of me bubbling away, my right hand gripping the wand in my robes tightly, I long to just take it out and hex Ginny within an inch of her life, but I doubt that will get me anywhere._

"_I'm just glad she's sunk her claws into someone else, at least I don't have to worry about my won won anymore" seriously could she get anymore disgusting._

_I stride towards them and see Ginny look up at me smugly while Lavender gulps in fear "Hermione we were just talking about you" Ginny says with a small giggle._

"_Oh believe me I know.. I heard every word" I state, my voice rising "but see Ginny I don't fuck for my grades I earn them through hard work, which is more than can be said for you" oh yes I have heard many rumours about Ginny._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" _

"_It means keep your mouth shut about me and my relationship or I may just let slip your escapades with Flitwick and Minerva and Hagrid.." _

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_Yes, keep your mouth shut." With that I turn away "oh and a hundred points from Gryffindor for mindless gossip" I have never been so happy to take points away from my own house._

Ginny of course kept her mouth shut but Lavender didn't and now the whole school see's her for what she is.. a slut.

And of course there has been some arguments between me and Severus, there is always arguments but thankfully he has seemed to mellow out a little bit, not completely but I am glad that he hasn't, I will never admit this to him but I like the jealousy and anger, makes me feel wanted and special, because he once told me that was why he did it because he was scared of losing me and maybe I'm sick but I like that and I need that, I need him to need me.

"Severus I'm back" I shout as I walk into his chambers, shrugging off my robe and hanging it up "you wouldn't believe the evening I have had.. honestly I love Fred and George but the amount of items I have confiscated on my rounds tonight…" I walk into the kitchen gasping as I see Rose petals scattered on the floor, candles covering every surface and two plates of delicious looking food on the table.

"What's all this?" I ask, Severus is the love of my life but he isn't exactly known for his romantic gestures.

"I just wanted to treat my girl" he says sweetly, holding one hand out to me which I eagerly take the roughness of his skin contrasting with my own soft hand. I follow him and smile as he pulls out the chair, I sit and he tucks the seat in.

"Well thank you" I say as I glance down at the food.

"Spinach and mushroom ravioli" he informs me and for some reason he seems to be quite distant tonight… I guess he must have had a rough day too.

We eat in silence, yet it feels so intimate at the same time, the silence is not awkward it is just silence. Mid-way through our meal Severus rises from his chair and drops down on one knee.. oh god he isn't is he… my insides are churning, I think he is he's going to ask me to marry him.

"Hermione Jean Granger I have loved you for such a long time, you are the first person who has ever brought joy into my life and I cannot imagine waking up without you by my side." I feel tears begin to prickle at my eyes at his speech.. he is, he's going to propose. "I know it won't always be easy, but I want to go through those tough times and the good times with you, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" I am crying now, but they are tears of joy, I stare down at my partners handsome face and give him a watery smile before nodding, which seems to remove some of the nervousness displayed there, his lips twitching into an almost smile.

"Yes Severus, I love you and I will marry you" I say, he laughs as he reaches behind him opening up a box, revealing a simple gold and silver entwined wedding ring with a few small diamonds, he takes the ring and slides it onto my finger.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive" he exclaims as he stands up, pulling me with him and twirling me around, while I laugh loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue next anything you want to see or mentioned?<strong>


	24. Chapter 25

_**Facebook Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**I'm kind of sad to be finishing this story, but it needs to be done.. or I will never finish it, I know that I won't. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this story and reviewed and favourited you guys are amazing. **_

* * *

><p>Twelve years later…<p>

I finish writing the last line of my article, reading through it before nodding once satisfied, I fold it up before attaching it to Liandra's leg, watching as the owl flies away to Luna's office, if you had told me ten years ago that I would be working for the quibbler I would have laughed in your face and sent you straight to St Mungo's to get checked out, but it actually worked out pretty convenient, I didn't want to go out to work every day and leave the kids with some stranger yet I also didn't want to not work and be dependent on Severus for money. Luna was looking for someone to write a section on myth's and proper uses of potions and I jumped at the chance.

Severus enters through the door "honey I'm home" he calls out jokingly.

I giggle and stand up stroking my swollen belly "were Macie and Gracie okay about leaving?" I ask softly referring to my eleven year old twin girls.

"Baby they were fine too much like their mother, carrying their Hogwarts: A history books and chatting excitedly about friends they would make." I smile at that it's true the girls are so much like me, unlike little Damien, so much like his father always having his head stuck in a book, he likes to keep to himself for the most part too.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I say with a roll of my eyes as I hit his arm playfully.

"Nope.. I love my little bookworm" he smiles as he picks me up, causing me to giggle and walks us over to the couch, pulling me onto his lap, I snuggle in against him resting my head against his shoulder.

"How about Scorpius did you see him?"

Severus' face immediately sours as I look up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes, he doesn't look happy at all "oh yes I saw the little.. he was looking at Gracie.. she's only a first year" I laugh softly I know all about Gracie's feelings towards Scorpius.

"He's only a second year darling and really you have no room to lecture on age gaps, how many years younger than you am I?"

"That's different.." he mutters moodily, I sigh but decide to let it go for the time being, when their relationship develops and I am sure that it will, we will discuss it more and I will be backing Gracie up one hundred per cent, Scorpius is a lovely lad, just a little arrogant much like his father, both of them really.

"It's not Severus and you know it, our girls are growing up and you just have to accept that"

He grumbles non committedly but I know that he is accepting it.. or at the very least on his way to accepting it.

"Who'd have ever thought we would be here" Severus says wistfully, I turn to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "It's just the years seem to have flown by" his hand comes to rest on my stomach, "look at all we have accomplished together."

I smile as I snuggle into him "there was never any doubt, we were meant for each other."

"Destiny."

"Yes" I agree quietly, I could never imagine being with another man.

"I just wish that we could prove it.. I wish we were married Severus"

"I know darling, I know" he says as he kisses my temple gently.

"I wonder what is keeping them, I have been waiting for that letter for over a week now" I say with a loud huff as I gaze out of the window.

"Darling they are probably busy, making friends and settling into their classes, I am sure they will write soon." I sigh softly as I know this, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Mum will you take me to the library?" Damien asks as he walks into the kitchen, grabbing himself an apple from the counter and biting down on it.

"I'll take you this afternoon." I glance over at my son, sighing as I see his hair is once again flopping over his eyes… I really should make him get it cut, but he likes it that way and honestly he looks so much like his father this way. "I'm waiting for your sisters to send a letter."

"You know they will be in Slytherin right? Well except Gracie, she probably got Hufflepuff" he smirks…. Once again looking so much like his rather.

For a moment I smile, before pursing my lips "what have I told you young man, Hufflepuff is just as good as any other house, I do not wish to hear you speak another bad word about it.." but secretly I hope that they aren't in Hufflepuff and Severus has already expressed his views on those 'Inadequate dunderheads.'

"Yeah yeah whatever you say mum." He mutters, just as the owl flies through the window.

I run.. as best as I can with my swollen stomach. I practically rip the parchment from the owls clutches and I unfold it.

_**Hey mum.**_

_**Hogwarts it amazing! Sorry we didn't write sooner, everything has just been so hectic. And Gracie's got a boyfriend.**_

I chuckle softly as I think of Severus.. he will have a damn heart attack.. especially if it's Scorpius Malfoy.

_**Shove of Macie, he's not my boyfriend, we're just dating, please don't tell Daddy, we want to keep it a secret for a while.**_

Oh she has nothing to worry about I have no intention of being the one to tell Severus that his little girl is dating.

_**But that doesn't matter, I will tell you all about it when I come home for Christmas, classes are good, me and Macie are almost at the top of the class, there's just one annoying boy ahead of us.. Andrew Goyle.**_

A Goyle top of the class really?

_**He's NOT annoying.**_

_**Gracie's got a crush on him.**_

_**No I haven't.**_

_**Yes she has. And there's this one girl**_

_**She's such a little bitch, sorry mum but she really is, her name is Lyla Weasley and she was picking on us for no apparent reason.. she threw Macie's books on the floor, I know you told me not to use violence, but can I hex her at least? **_

I am fuming, positively fuming, I knew Ginny's child was going to Hogwarts but I should have known she was like her mum.

_**But don't complain, we can handle it I promise. **_

_**By the way we made Slytherin..**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Macie and Gracie.**_

Slytherin? Seriously, those girls were my only hope It is obvious that Damien will be a Slytherin, I'm not disappointed I'd just like one of my children to be a Gryffindor too.

I frown as Severus Snatches the letter from my hand.

SPOV

I glance down at the letter, reading over it, boys? I am going to murder those girls.. or maybe the boys, would be a better solution. Snatching up a parchment and quill.

_**Girls,**_

_**This is your father, I forbid both of you from dating any boys and if I so much as get a hint that you two are seeing anyone I will pull you out of Hogwarts so fast and lock you both in the basement until you are twenty five.. scratch that until you are forty. Do not waist all of you potential on little boys that are not worthy of you.**_

_**Are you trying to give your old man a heart attack, honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with you.**_

_**On the other hand I am proud of both of you on entering the noble house of Slytherin, well done girls.**_

_**And I mean it no boys. **_

_**Love Daddy.**_

Four years later…

I smile happily as I look up at my beautiful soon to be husband "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, may you have a long and happy marriage, your body soul and magic be bound forever. You may kiss your bride."

Tears slip down my face as Severus leans down and kisses me softly, after seventeen years together we are finally married. I kiss him back my arms lacing around his waist as I lean in against him.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, but I never leave Severus' side. We sit on the top table watching as Macie dances with Andrew Goyle. Looks as though they have finally got together..

I watch as a flash of red hair storms on to the dance floor. "Get off my man you bitch" I watch in anger as she grabs my daughters hand.. so this must be the infamous Lyla.

"Fuck off." I begin to rise, Severus putting his hand on mine to stop me.

"She needs to do it herself."

"he's not yours he's mine and I do not appreciate you talking to me that way" the music stops and all eyes or on them.

"No he's mine, aren't you Andy? Why would he want to be with an ugly little bookworm like you" I wince at that, remembering being called that so many times, it takes all of my power not to run over and defend her.

"Why would I ever want to be with a slut like you, when I have the most beautiful, sweetest girl in the world." I can see Lyla's face turn red as Macie looks up at Andrew with adoration, I remember that feeling.

"Now go away and leave me alone."

"When we get back to school.. I will ruin your life.." Lyla screeches.

To my surprise Macie laughs as she raises her hand and punches Lyla, the sickening crunch of a bone filling the room. I smirk and glance over at Severus seeing him smirk too, "so like her mother."

Lyla runs off the dance floor with blood running down her nose as she cries, I almost feel sorry for her, until I remember what she said to my daughter and how she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

I smile as I see Gracie walking towards me holding Scorpius' hand.. Severus finally accepted their relationship together.

"Mum can I talk to you?" her eyes are stained red and immediately I begin to panic, I let go of Severus' hand, passing him little Bobby and make my excuses as we walk outside.

"What is it Gracie?" I turn on Scorpius "What did you do?"

"Mum I'm pregnant."

I gasp, Severus is going to flip.. my arms wrap around Gracie as I pull her close, hugging her tightly. I cannot find it within myself to be mad at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end<strong>_


End file.
